Misery's Smile
by rockyroad69
Summary: The domains have finally caught up to Akhlys, and she seeks comfort by trying for a child. When she succeeds, how does this affect the events? Will the child bring only misery, or will the child bring comfort and a smile? Pertemis. AU. Powerful Percy.
1. Prologue

**Misery's Smile Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the story which is Misery's Smile. Now, I have been planning for this story for a long time, and I hope that it is all to your liking, and I would like to thank, firstly, xRinneandSharinx for agreeing to collaborate with me for this story, and his plethora of ideas that effectively convinced me to do this =) Enjoy.**

Deep in the plane of Chaos, a loud cry was heard as Zeus finally hurled the Lord of the Titans from his throne with a huge explosion, an explosion so powerful, it shook the earth. Sensing victory, the forces of Olympus, with renewed vigor, stormed Mount Othrys as they looked to obtain victory against the Lords that enslaved and tormented them throughout the 'Golden Age'. Zeus, finally smiting the last Deity, could only shout in victory as he shot a powerful lightning bolt to the sky signifying victory for the Olympians. Little did he know, as the army started to count their losses, a great being awakened deep beneath the pit.

Misery had never been so powerful, as Akhlys suddenly awoke from the sudden rise of power that she felt building within her domain of Misery. She was, in a manner of speaking, shocked. Even during the tyrannical reign of the Titans, her domain had never felt this potent. Rousing from her slumber, she could only conclude that something must have happened in her father's little creation. She could only sigh, while she debated whether to leave the pit and check on the cause of the sudden shift of power. Besides, she had awoken fully, and would probably stay awakened for the next 5-10 millennia, so it wasn't like she was in a rush. Heaving a deep breath and transforming to her true form, she manifested a portal and entered the world above.

LINE BREAK

Akhlys could only walk with a sad look as she felt and basked in the sadness, despair around her. The Titans might have lost, but it seemed that the opposing side, their children, had suffered great losses, and were still grieving over lost, loved ones. She could feel her power grow and replenish as she consumed the feelings of despair, the deep poison of revenge ingrained deep in their hearts. While Akhlys had neither love nor desire for hope or happiness, it didn't mean she did not envy it. She envied the fact that while the upstart daughters of Ananke cursed her with Misery, unable to feel true happiness while normal beings could learn happiness and teach their children happiness. She envied the fact that the weaker children could move on and hold on to hope while they lived their lives, while she was cursed to live in misery and poison for eternity.

That was when she felt something she never expected. It was hope, buried deep beneath this abyss of misery. She couldn't resist as she tracked it to its source, wondering how even in such a dark state, hope could still exist. She could only shake her head as she remembered how stubborn living beings up here were, and is. They just couldn't let go of hope. They wouldn't give up hope. She let out a wry smile, knowing that the dark state of the world itself would consume that little speck of hope that still existed.

However, curiosity got the better of the great goddess, as she followed the presence, only to hear the sound of a baby crying, while his mother cooed at him, comforting the baby. Probing her thoughts, Akhlys could only smile sadly as she looked at the widow who was getting through her grief by spending time with her child. Jealousy started to fill her heart as she observed how 'easily' the woman moved on from her lover's death, while Akhlys, the Goddess of Misery, one of the most powerful Protogenoi couldn't even get past the misery of others.

Akhlys could only curse the daughters of Ananke for dooming her to this fate. While the Goddess was powerful enough to destroy them, Chaos had decreed that they are not to be touched, unless they disobey his orders to give Man free-will. Her power bubbled as her anger began to grow. Then, it hit her. Her increased power would grant her what she wished. Oh yes it would… All she needed was some advice from Nyx. Now, if she remembered where her elusive sister was…

LINE BREAK

"NYX!" Akhlys called out as she flared her power.

The mansion of Night was, well, near impossible to find. Akhlys wouldn't admit it, but she found it only by sheer luck. It was, well, just ahead of where she was, as if Fate had a hand in leading the Misery Goddess there. However, she immediately threw that idea away, knowing that Nyx would never allow herself to be controlled by those upstarts. Although, Ananke herself was a different story together… Akhlys shook her head. Ananke hadn't awakened, ever since the Titans first ruled Chaos's plane. She was still deep in her thoughts when Nyx opened the gates.

"What is it, sister? Weren't you still asleep?" Nyx opened the gates lethargically, although her eyes betrayed her happiness.

"Uh, do you have advice in, uh, making a child?" Akhlys asked, with a slight silver blush.

Nyx could only gape at how sudden this offer was, but relented, seeing the hidden desperation in her sister's eyes. Nyx sighed. She knew the domains would someday catch up to her sister. Understanding Akhlys' intentions, Nyx gave a solemn nod.

"Sister, before we do this, you must gain permission from Father to conceive a child, as decreed when he brought us, the first-born, into this plane," Nyx said, gaining a nod from Akhlys.

"And you need a massive amount of power to make this work. There is another way, which is to consort with another deity, but knowing you, sister…" Nyx trailed off, as Akhlys chuckled.

"This can be done, but you must first gain permission from Father to conceive," Nyx said seriously, as Akhlys sighed, knowing that it would be a hard conversation.

LINE BREAK

Deep in the Void, below even Tartarus, Akhlys could only look nervously as Chaos studied her with an extremely calculated look.

"Akhlys, why do you want a child? Surely you know, of the consequences?" Chaos asked sternly, as Akhlys flinched.

"I want to defy Fate for once, Father. I'm sick of misery. I want to be happy for once, Lord Chaos. And I want to show Ananke's spawn the depth of their arrogance," Akhlys said bitterly, as Chaos raised an eyebrow.

"That is selfish, Daughter. Haven't you thought about how the balance of power may be thrown into chaos once that child is born? Haven't you thought about the way you are conceiving the child, using the powers of Misery? Haven't you thought of the consequences of unleashing Misery upon my plane, Akhlys?" Chaos asked, narrowing his deep black eyes.

"I… Haven't, my lord…" Akhlys said miserably, as Chaos' eyes softened for a split second.

Chaos pitied her daughter, knowing her plight, her loneliness and depression. He was split on his final decision, as Akhlys, more than anything else, was extremely powerful, even for a child of his. Akhlys having a child would indeed be potent, and would impact the balance of power between the great deities. However, he looked at Akhlys' defeated expression, and he sighed.

"Very well… However, you will only be allowed to use 70% of your power for this child so as to not awaken the others, and to keep balance. Such is my will," Chaos said with finality, as Akhlys bowed.

"Wait, daughter… I must give you a gift for conceiving a great child, no? I will allow you to defy the daughters of Ananke once. Too long have they defied me without consequence. Now go, daughter," Chaos said with a hint of amusement, as Akhlys widened her eyes.

For the first time in many millennia, Akhlys smiled in triumph.

LINE BREAK (Timeskip)

It was millennia since then. Now, while your normal birth usually takes about nine months, for the Primordials, it was different. Even if they consorted with a lesser being, it would still take close to a century for the child to be born. A reason for this is because simply put, birthing a Primordial Child using the method Akhlys was doing would take a massive amount of power. The power she used would take time to compress and condense to pass onto the child safely, and with the sheer amount of power Akhlys had after she was empowered by misery after the great war, it would undoubtedly had taken time. Nyx, although she wished to shorten the time, knowing that pregnancy would severely weaken the goddess, couldn't as the slightest misstep, or the slightest drastic increase of power would instantly destroy the child.

However, the wait would finally be over. Besides, it _needed_ to be over. Pregnancies would severely weaken a goddess, even one as powerful as Akhlys. She had no desire to wait for her enemies to find out. While she was protected by Nyx, it would only take one chance for her luck to run out. Akhlys could only tiredly smile as she rubbed her swollen belly, only to suddenly fall over as she felt it.

"NYX!" Akhlys screamed, as she went into labor.

"On it, Sister," Nyx shouted, as she stabilized Akhlys and carried her to the bed.

Then, Nyx concentrated her power around Akhlys' womb, and with great care, coaxed the baby out from her womb. She knew she had to concentrate fully here, as birthing from a Primordial with the method Akhlys used was again, a very delicate process. Nyx flinched as she remembered numerous children of hers that faded even before they even left her womb. However, she was confident this time that the child would survive, after sensing the child's power. The child would survive this. She was sure of it. She hoped so.

Then a last scream of pain from Akhlys sounded as Nyx pumped more power, and a powerful glow of grey aura filled the room. Nyx recognized this stage as the final stage, and recognized this to be the most dangerous. Now it depended on whether she could keep her power just under control as she coaxed the baby out. Too little, and the child wouldn't budge. Too much, and the child would be instantly killed.

Sweat beaded the Night Goddess' forehead as she started the process. She felt herself growing shorter of power as the process continued. Awe filled her mind. Just how potentially powerful was this child? However, she refused to let it distract her as she continued, pumping even more power, knowing that if her appraisal about the child's power was true, she could gamble a little. Besides, she needed to, as Akhlys was growing weaker by the second, and if Nyx dallied any longer, Akhlys would not have the strength to birth the child, and protect him/her from Nyx's volatile powers, killing it. Nyx sighed. If only, Akhlys chose a consort, this would have been much easier…

Then, a miracle happened. Just as Nyx was about to take an even harder risk, a cry sounded. Akhlys could only use the last of her strength to look up as she heard the most beautiful sound. A healthy baby, with jet black hair and yellow eyes returned the look as Nyx smiled at the tears forming on her sister's eyes.

"I-I can't… He's beautiful… Thank you, sister… Oh, he's so beautiful, so beautiful," Akhlys said, as she hugged her baby tightly.

Nyx could only smile as she looked at the genuine teary smile that formed on Akhlys' face.

"And the name, sister? What shall you name this child?" Nyx asked, drawing a thoughtful look from Akhlys.

Then, the look became determined as she came into her decision, as she thought about exactly how her child was born.

"Perseus, his name will be Perseus, my little destroyer," Akhlys said with a determined look, as Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"A powerful name indeed, but why?" Nyx asked.

"Because he will have a great fate bestowed upon him by those upstarts, and I am fully confident that he will utterly and completely destroy it to forge his own path," Akhlys said seriously, as Nyx smiled.

"Indeed… But now what?"

"We keep him here in the Mansion until he reaches childhood, after which we will release him into Chaos' plane where I hope he will find his own path and gain his own wisdom and strength that way. I will not allow my child to be weak and ignorant," Akhlys said as Nyx nodded, knowing that the world of the immortals was a treacherous world, especially for powerful children such as Perseus.

"While I understand the wisdom of your suggestion, sister, I'm sure you must know about the new age of the Gods that has already begun. Their arrogant lord, Zeus, is jealous of others with power, and he will surely try to destroy Perseus," Nyx asked curiously, wondering what her intelligent sister had in mind.

Akhlys stroked Perseus' black hair as she spoke, "Let that insufferable son of Kronos try. I will destroy him and his little Olympus without a second thought. I have called in a favor from one of my old acquaintances, the one that little goddess, what was her name? Ah, Hera, yes. The one that Hera banished," Akhlys said.

"Leto? And how exactly are you going to bring Perseus all the way there, so layered under the Gods' watch?" Nyx asked skeptically, as Akhlys drew a thoughtful look.

"I will use the Death Mist," Akhlys said, as Nyx's eyes widened.

"AKHLYS! Perseus is just a baby, not a fully awakened immortal, not even a DEMIGOD! He won't survive!" Nyx said loudly.

"It is the only way, Nyx, and if he is my child, I have full confidence he will have the strength to resist its potency," Akhlys said confidently, earning a resigned look from Nyx.

"For your sake, I hope you are right," Nyx sighed, as Akhlys cooed at Perseus.

LINE BREAK (Finally, Perseus's POV!)

Perseus was running. He didn't understand why this happened. It was like the darkness was lifted off him, and suddenly he saw all those monsters running after him. Panting, he could only hide behind a tree as he tried to find a way to avoid the monsters. Then, a cold, dark female voice sounded in his mind as he grew more desperate.

'_Use the darkness that was gifted to you, Perseus,'_

Then, a claw struck through the tree, narrowly missing Perseus, as he took off and ran, all the while shouting, "Not HELPING!"

Perseus swore he could hear an exasperated sigh as he continued running. Then he felt it. The presence was guiding him, coaxing him to different directions, as if to lead him somewhere.

'_Follow it, Perseus… Follow it… Trust me.'_

The poor godling was already desperate and tired, so he didn't really have a choice other than to just trust the voice. However, he was tiring, and the monsters were catching up, eager for his blood. It had been a long time since they smelled game like him. Desperate, Perseus decided to heed the voice's advice to uh, 'use the darkness'.

'_Yes, just like that Perseus. Feel it, let it embrace you, let it condense into mist, put fear into that scum!'_

Perseus only followed the voice, as his yellow eyes started to glow, and grey aura surrounded him as he for the first time, summoned the Death Mist. His body transformed into that of a corpse as the Death Mist embraced him, and poisoned the monsters, which were all writhing in pain and groveling strangely as the poison consumed them and sent them deep into Tartarus.

Percy was still in a state of shock while he sped through the forest, still covered by the Death Mist. He knew he was a godling (he bled ichor), but he didn't expect _that_.

'_Hmm, very well… Now follow it, follow my power, Perseus. Do not go astray, and never on any account, dissipate the Mist.'_

Perseus didn't argue, as the voice had already saved his life once. Following the directions that the presence was giving him, Percy then arrived at a lake, and across it was an island. A boat lay on the shore.

Rowing it, Percy wondered what would await him on that island. As he landed on it, the presence gave what felt like a mild acknowledgement, and the 'directions' stopped. He walked through into the forest, admiring the beauty of it, before a quivering arrow was pointed to his face.

"W-who are y-you? Mother says there are never any visitors here!" A blonde boy shouted with a hint of a stutter, while a red haired girl stood behind him.

Perseus was, well, shocked. The only thing he knew about himself was the fact that his name was Perseus, and he was a godling. His memory was still foggy from before he went into this world.

"…Apollo! Stay your bow! This child will stay with us. Artemis, lead him in," A beautiful red haired, older woman exclaimed as she walked up towards Percy.

'But Mother! Auntie Hestia said-"the girl said.

"Don't worry, Artemis. This one can be trusted," Leto said kindly, as she studied the boy's deep yellow eyes.

It was just a decade ago when Akhlys asked her of this request, and Leto would be lying if she said that she wasn't surprised. Akhlys had nearly begged her to take care of Perseus, to raise the boy. It was something she would never expect from one of the most cold-hearted and ruthless of goddesses. However, she did not question the great goddess.

Bringing Perseus in, she felt a powerful suppressor seal on him holding back his power, which alarmed her. The boy was powerful; there was no doubt about that, considering he entered the island using his own Death Mist. His glowing yellow eyes were also a definitive sign. Sighing, she brought Perseus inside the cottage, where she would introduce him to the two spit fires she gave birth to, and try her best to gauge his power such that she can mask it appropriately should the seal fail. Then, she eyed her daughter talking to the boy, and couldn't help but smirk at the boy's wildly moving yellow eyes.

LINE BREAK

"Did you feel that, brother?" The king of The Gods, Zeus asked.

"Yes, the Death Mist has been summoned somewhere in this world, as reported by Melinoe," Hades said darkly, as Zeus tickled his chin.

"Is it Akhlys? Only she can summon it," Hera asked curiously, as Hades responded.

"No… Her powers would have darkened the world immediately if it was her. Perhaps something else has found a way to manipulate the Death Mist."

"What if she has a child? Surely her child would inherit the use of the Death Mist?" Poseidon asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Zeus.

Zeus was thinking of all the possible scenarios, but if what Poseidon said was true… The child might be an asset to Olympus, or a dangerous threat. And if there was something Zeus didn't like, it was unknown factors like this. A child of Akhlys would indeed be a potent force. This was too big of a chance to pass by, especially if the child could be turned into Olympus' weapon. However, Zeus also feared the wrath of Akhlys if he wronged the child. He came to a decision.

"Send out our best men, and immortals. Find this child and bring him before me. If you find him and he refuses, kill him," Zeus said with a commanding voice, as his daughter, Athena, nodded solemnly and left the meeting, and walked through the night as she passed the order.

Instantly, the throne room erupted as the other siblings recognized Zeus' intentions.

"HAVE YOU GONE MAD, ZEUS?" Hestia shouted, shocking everybody in the room, as Zeus raised an eyebrow.

"Sister, sit down. We must have this child on our side. Surely it is fate he came into this world as we consolidate our power after our victory! We will put his powers to good use, and if he is a threat, we end it before it grows. This is necessary, sister! Think about it. It is either we end a future great threat, or we gain an extremely powerful weapon!" Zeus exclaimed, as Hestia shook her head.

"Have you forgotten what happened with Hypnos and his mother, Nyx? WHAT IF AKHLYS DOES THE SAME, ZEUS?! The Goddess of Misery is not to be trifled with, Zeus!" Hestia retorted angrily, as Zeus scoffed.

"Like that cold Goddess will lift a finger, when I have her child as leverage," Zeus smirked, as Hades raised a palm to cover his face.

"You do realize, if what we felt tells us of the child's strength, we are not dealing with an upstart demigod, or a minor god? We are dealing with a pure-blooded child of Akhlys," Hades reasoned, trying to persuade his little brother to see sense.

"And if what Thanatos says is true, Akhlys will show no mercy, if we try anything. Neither will the child," Hades added, as Zeus started to grow a headache.

Then, the night seemed to darken, as something, or someone, suddenly materialized in the throne room. The Gods could only gape as they witnessed the presence condense into the middle of the room. Standing there was Eris, daughter of Nyx, and acting as a messenger.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO COME HERE?! THIS IS A PRIVATE MEETING-" Zeus shouted, before being cut off.

"I have orders to bring you this message, Zeus, from my mother Nyx, who has listened to your – and I quote – 'incessant babbling' – in this dark night. She has issued you a warning directly from my lady Akhlys, Goddess of Misery, Lady of the Death Mist, and Mistress of Poison," Eris added, before pausing to make sure she had the full attention of the Council.

The silence could be cut with a knife, as Akhlys' name darkened the room.

"Touch a hair on my son with your filthy hands, or your little plans and scheming, and I will destroy you and all you hold dear. I will start with your sons, then your brothers, then your sisters as you watch what you built burn. I will have you watch as your 'New Age' breaks down, and your legacy obliterated," Eris said solemnly, without a hint of emotion.

Zeus bit his lip as Eris took her leave. While he hated it, he knew he had to swallow his pride for once and call off the order. However, he would bide his time. He would not let this insult pass. He would make that arrogant Goddess pay for her insolence to imply that Olympus was at her mercy.

"Call off the order, for now," Zeus finally growled, as Hestia eyed him from her throne.

"I hope you are not thinking of something foolish, brother," Hestia said with a soft voice, before flashing away.

**OK DONE. Omg, OK chapter, aye? Alright, Mr Eyes, time for your say down here! Go write your own Author's note, aye?**

**I hope you like it, aye. This is new ground for me, so do comment on how im doing =) If you have any questions or inquiries for this story, do PM or Review and i will try my best to reply to you appropriately.**

**From my, ah, partner Mr Eyes**

**Greeting's Lot it's me the one behind the one in Misery's Smile, just call him Boss he loves that name xD... ;p  
>Hmm this Project of his was very interesting and I must say once you take the time to read this chapter you'll become intrigued and by the time of the third chapter you'll be hooked...line and sinker xD<br>So let me conclude in saying this that comes right from the bottom of my heart I do hope you enjoy bosses story.**

**Honestly, i have no idea why he calls me boss, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and one last thing.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Silences

Misery's Smile Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome to the second instalment of Misery's smile. I must say, thanks to all of you for all your support and I hope that you also enjoy this chapter that I am conjuring right here. Lastly, I would like to thank my dear Eyes, who is xRinneandSharinx, for being a big help in making this story, yeah. There's so many ideas you can actually credit to him, yeah!**

Leto continued to gape as she probed Perseus' power. It was so immense that if Perseus let loose, the Death Mist would be the least of her worries. The dark power that lay within him so dense that it closely felt like a sentient being. She had no doubt that Perseus, should he survive into adulthood, would become a potent force, and therein laid her first challenge, which was to let Perseus survive to adulthood. It was then a cold presence materialized, while all the shadows darkened. The flowers seemed to wilt, as rain fell. A translucent image of a beautiful, yellow eyed woman formed as Leto's eyes widened, recognizing her. The woman looked at Leto with her piercing yellow eyes, as she softened.

"It's been a long time, Leto," Akhlys said, as Leto inclined her head.

"My Lady, what brings you here?" Leto asked.

"To check on my only child, of course. And to inform you of things that you must know, for his sake," Akhlys' eyes gleamed, seemingly reflecting the beautiful moonlight that shone across the island.

"Is it about his dormant power?" Leto could swear she saw a small smirk adorning the powerful goddess' features, before it reverted back to the emotionless expression.

"Among others. Now, we must speak quickly, for we do not have much time. The Death Mist can only do so much to cover my presence, even if it is but an image," Akhlys said, as Leto nodded understandingly.

"About Perseus' powers, there is something that I must tell you. Perseus is neither a child born from a mortal, nor a child born from a lesser consort. He is a pure-blooded child of mine," Akhlys said, earning a gasp from Leto.

"But that means-" Leto said, as Akhlys nodded.

"This boy will be powerful. I suspect monsters are starting to fear him. And with his instinctive control of the Death Mist, he will be indeed potent. However, as we all know, the Gods will be jealous, and will try to dictate his fate. We must not allow that," Akhlys said resolutely, as Leto gave a sceptical look.

"With all due respect my Lady, _just how_ do I do that? I am not as powerful as the Gods, and I am not Lady Nyx, who can mask any presence with her dark powers," Leto said, earning a smirk from Akhlys.

"Have you not felt Perseus' own dark powers? I suspect, until his youth, his presence will be masked, and until then, we will have the time to brief and train him to use it to his advantage. Secrecy and discretion is key here, Leto. I would rather not make a personal appearance to, ah, _remind _the Gods their place among immortals, for that would cause unnecessary strife, and would unbalance the world," Akhlys' yellow eyes gleamed.

"I understand, My Lady. Anything else?" Leto asked.

"Nothing else Leto. Do not displease me. And if you should betray me or my son, I _will_ come _personally_ to deal with you," Akhlys warned menacingly.

"You'll never have to, My Lady," Leto reassured, as the image started to fade.

"Oh Leto, I almost forgot," Akhlys said, before her image touched Leto,

Immense pain filled Leto, as she screamed. Akhlys' face remained emotionless as she continued to press her index finger pressed on Leto's forehead. Leto's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the pain increased to nearly unbearable levels. When it finally stopped, Leto fell to her knees, panting. She was about to ask the reason why Akhlys subjected her to such pain, but couldn't find the words.

"As owner of the Death Mist, I give you permission to access it to protect my son. Use it well," Akhlys said emotionlessly, before fading.

LINEBREAK

Perseus was confused. The twins had tried to kill him, and they were now, well, friendly. Well, at least they tried to be. Artemis and Apollo kept whispering behind his back, not to mention when he'd ask a simple question, Artemis would let out a squeak, while Apollo would release a timid gasp, before stammering their answer. Not to mention they weren't too subtle either. When Perseus would look back towards them, Apollo would immediately shove his sister behind him, with one hand on the golden bow.

"Calm down, Apollo. I'm not here to kill, or maim, or torture anyone," Perseus sighed, earning another squeak from the twins, which made him laugh.

Then, Artemis' face started to go red as she looked at the older godling who was still laughing. Her 'legendary temper' (as Apollo calls it) started to act up as she walked up to the yellow eyed godling and socked him in the mouth.

"S-SHUT UP!" Artemis shouted, as Perseus gave a cold look and drew an arm back.

Apollo went to stop him, but Perseus did not relent. He swung his arm, only to stop at the last moment, as Artemis gave that squeak. Then, Perseus left, all the while laughing, as Artemis' ears became golden. Humiliated, she chased him. Apollo did not know what to think. While his brotherly instincts told him to protect Artemis, he couldn't help but want to laugh at his sister's vulnerable moment.

"Squeaky Arty~~" Perseus sang, as Artemis screamed her displeasure.

"Eh, Artemis, wait up!" Apollo shouted as his sister ran to chase the laughing godling.

LINE BREAK

Perseus panted as he hid behind a tree. Artemis was _fast._ Way faster than those nasty monsters. And she looked ready to kill. Perseus started to regret riling up the girl like that, but he couldn't help it. It was like an inner voice that told him to continue to tease her, to continue to rile her up. Although he had to admit, she could pack a punch.

Suddenly, the tree broke through as Artemis let loose a cry of triumph, before pinning down Perseus, earning a small whimper from the godling. It was then Perseus truly observed Artemis, and found himself mesmerized by her red hair. Perseus could only open his mouth as he touched her hair, earning a look from Artemis.

"W-what are you doing?!" Artemis asked loudly, as Perseus' yellow eyes glazed over.

"You have beautiful hair…" Perseus started to trail off, before he caught himself.

"Uh, I mean, you suck! Absolutely suck, Squeaky Arty!" Perseus started to shout, as Artemis sported a golden blush.

"SHUT UP!" Artemis screamed, before Apollo pulled the angry redhead from Perseus.

Apollo was, well, dumbfounded. He never saw his sister like that, even when their mother complimented her. He thought nothing of it, though, as it was approaching nightfall. Leto had warned the Twins against leaving the house at nightfall, owing to the fact that monsters liked to 'Rip godlings to shreds at nightfall'. Perseus couldn't suppress a chuckle when he heard that, earning a small glare from Artemis, who had a torrent of thoughts going through her head.

'_He really thinks my hair is beautiful?'_

"Why are you blushing, sister?" Apollo asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Perseus.

Artemis couldn't help but turn her head, not daring to look at Perseus for some reason, before she mouthed a subdued 'Nothing'. Perseus could only give a grin, as the trio walked back to the cottage, all wondering this particular question.

'_What's for dinner?'_

LINE BREAK

Leto was smirking. At least, she was smiling at the trio as they dragged themselves home. Ladling out the food, she couldn't help but notice that Perseus and Artemis refused to make eye contact with each other. Shaking her head, she looked as Apollo also dragged himself in, muttering about 'troublesome sisters' before collapsing on the chair.

The food was finished quickly, and Perseus went straight to bed, but not before thanking Leto for her hospitality.

Out of the blue, Artemis blurted, "Perseus likes my hair."

It was then Apollo did a spit take, and started to laugh, remembering that particular moment. Curious, Leto could only ask about it, wondering what could happen to her daughter to make her react like that to a simple remark.

"Um, nothing! F-forget about it, M-Mother," Artemis stuttered, earning an amused chuckle from Leto.

'_Ah, young love…_' Leto pondered aloud, as Artemis choked.

"I-I'm going t-to b-bed! Apollo! Let's go!" Artemis shouted, before pulling Apollo along towards their shared room.

Just then, Perseus suddenly appeared, grumbling about 'noisy twins' who 'disturbed his beauty sleep'. Leto could only sigh as Perseus sported a silly grin, before suddenly muttering with a sad tone, "Did I miss anything?"

LINE BREAK

That night, Percy had a dream. It was a stormy landscape, and he could feel the dark atmosphere, while he felt himself being moved through thick mist. Frantic female voices could be heard while a sharp pain suddenly entered his heart. The dark mist shrivelled his skin, while his vision blurred. In the darkness, he could make out female voices arguing, as he tried to reach out for dear life.

'_SAVE HIM, NYX! PLEASE!'_

_'__I cannot… I told you not to be hasty. I warned you not to be impatient. Now he is dying because of your rashness to place him into the world too early!'_

_'__Perseus, don't fade… Please...'_

_'__SISTER! I need your power right now, or he WILL FADE!'_

The pain increased, while Perseus started to scream, and the voices became even more frantic. Eventually, he felt his heart burning away, while the distinct sound of sobbing could be heard. It was then he woke up with a start.

Sweat beaded his head as Perseus tried to make out what his dream meant. Could it have been his memories? After all, he did remember being dropped into this world covered by the black mist, before being chased by those monsters. But other than that…

Suddenly, Perseus felt excruciating pain in his head as he tried to remember. His screams was heard by Leto, who frantically rushed to the godling, and used her godly power to ease her wards' pain. It was then she discovered the slight tinge of mist on Perseus, before the screaming stopped, and Perseus started to sob.

It was then, the whole island began to rain, and sadness crept into Leto's heart. She could only stand there amazed as Perseus drew her into a desperate embrace, before sobbing, "It was s-so painful, I d-don't know why. All I did w-was try to r-remember."

Leto hushed the young godling, all the while observing the effects his sadness had on the island. A heavy downpour could be seen outside, as if the island was weeping for Perseus' plight.

It was then Leto said, "It's alright… None can harm you while you are on this island… You are protected."

Suddenly, Perseus did a 180, and broke into a bright smile, before blurting, "Okay mother!"

Leto sighed. She never could get used to the godling's sudden mood swings. The rain seemed to be stopping, as a ray of sunlight shined onto the cottage, as Perseus ran up the house, looking for the twins. Then, Leto realized something. She could only open her eyes in shock as she realized what Perseus accidentally called her.

"_Mother"_

Deep in Tartarus, a yellow eyed goddess could be seen sobbing in regret, as she remembered the disaster that happened when she brought Perseus to Chaos' plane.

LINE BREAK

Artemis was livid. Her day didn't start out well, after having a miserable dream like she did. Then, she had to be the end of a _small prank_ from that insufferable godling that woke her up. Worse still, she could only remember the smirking face of her brother as she shivered from the freezing cold water that woke her up from, well, a miserable sleep.

"PERSEUS!" Artemis angrily shouted, earning a laugh from the Primordial godling (Not that she knew yet).

"Squeaky Arty? Good morning," Perseus said with a smirk, as Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

Sensing danger, Apollo suddenly came in and said, "Let's go hunt!"

At this, Artemis perked up. Hunting was always the twins' passion, and the fact that, it was a common tool used by Apollo to distract her from her angry fits. Apollo then nodded to Perseus, who got the message.

From afar, Leto could only smile at how the twins and Perseus were bonding together, knowing that it made her job of protecting the godling infinitely easier.

LINE BREAK

Perseus groaned as he fell. This monster was harder than the usual ones. It's golden fur glistened in the sunlight, while it leaped for the trio, who were by now, pinned down by the cliff side. While Apollo and Perseus held it off, it was Artemis who would find a way to escape. However, the monster seemed to have expected it, and leaped towards Artemis, who was isolated as she tried to find a way out.

Perseus and Apollo could only look in horror as the monster caught Artemis, who tried to evade its blow, and managed to leave three deep gashes across her stomach. Ichor poured out, as Perseus came out of his shock, and Apollo's eyes deepened in anger.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed, before charging the monster.

It was then Perseus, who was eyeing the wounded Artemis, got back to his wits, and held Apollo, who looked at him with a murderous look. Perseus returned the look with his piercing yellow eyes, as he tried to make Apollo understand that this was no time for such foolishness. He had no intention of leaving Artemis to bleed to let Apollo sat his thirst for revenge.

"Apollo, get help! I'll hold him off," Perseus shouted, as Apollo looked at him angrily,

While Apollo wanted to stay and watch the monster destroyed, he knew he had to help his sister, who was unconscious.

"You better kill that monster, Perseus… Make him feel the pain that my sister felt," Apollo whispered dangerously, before retreating with Artemis on his shoulder.

"Now, kitty cat… I'll kill you," Perseus growled, as he unwittingly flared a large amount of dark power, which unnerved the giant monster.

Rain started to pour, as thunder sounded. Perseus frowned. There was never any thunder on this island. He was driven out of his thoughts though, when the monster leaped at him. Perseus, who saw it all the way, calmly sidestepped the monster, before instinctively slashing at an angle, which, as usual, just bounced off the golden fur.

"I need to get past that armor…" Perseus muttered, as he gripped his sword tighter.

Suddenly, a cold presence made itself known as it nestled in Perseus' mind.

'_Call upon your dark power, Perseus. Use that power to meld with your weapon, and cut down that beast!'_

Perseus never really knew who that was, but he paid no heed. The cold voice had saved his life more than a couple of times. Calling upon his power, he focused on its darkness as he flared it and melded it with his blade. His yellow eyes gleamed as he glared at the monster who hurt Artemis.

The whole island darkened, as the storm deepened. The young godling could only charge at the now cowering monster who had its paws over its head. Perseus then swung his sword in a deadly arc, as he cut through the monster with a powerful slash. It was then, his sword suddenly shattered. He could only look in abject horror, as when the now green shards touched the ground, an air of death could suddenly be felt across the ground. Everything in a range of twelve metres wilted, and Perseus could hear some animals suddenly gasp and die on the spot.

Touching the floor, and smelling the air, Perseus could only mutter, "Poison."

Perseus then left the area, and in his fatigue, never noticed the foul presence that watched him from afar.

LINE BREAK

Perseus, as he returned to the cottage, couldn't hide his relief when he saw his friend rouse after being gored by the monster. A fur cloak lay folded in his hands as he greeted his 'little huntress', which was a nickname used by Leto, before being adopted by Perseus himself.

"Here you go, little huntress. For better protection," Perseus teased, as Artemis' eyebrow twitched.

"I don't need better protection! And don't call me little huntress! Only Mother can call me that," Artemis said indignantly, earning a small laugh from the godling.

Apollo shook his head fondly as he watched the scene between the two children. At least now, there would be another 'white knight' to save the 'damsel in distress'.

"Oh stop it Apollo. I've saved your life more times than you saved mine," Artemis snickered, as Apollo's face fell.

"Now, now, children," Perseus said sagely, as the twins looked at him with a deadpan.

"But you're a child too," Artemis said, her flaming red hair gleaming in the sunlight

Perseus could only shake his head as he stroked Artemis' beautiful red hair, before saying, "I'm glad you're awake. Don't scare us like that ever again, okay?"

Looking at the two boys' expressions, Artemis could only soften as she whispered, "I'm sorry."

It was then the two boys embraced the bedridden girl, who couldn't help but feel thankful she had two companions like this. Not to mention she nearly melted when she saw Perseus' sad yellow eyes staring at her when she apologized.

Leto, who was watching from afar, could only smile at the children, before frowning. While the island darkening was due to Perseus' powers, there was no doubt about that, she recognized the sound of thunder. She recognized, it was time to have a talk with Akhlys, who instructed, no, more like _ordered_ Leto to update her should anything happen. It was beyond doubt now that Zeus knew of Perseus.

LINE BREAK

Deep in the forests, a monster stirred. Licking her lips, she could only smile sinisterly as she walked past the poisoned field that Perseus left behind. With a gloved hand, she held the green shards, only to drop it as the poison burned through the fabric. She licked her lips again. It was powerful poison. Her gloves were made out of dragon scales, and she knew it would take something extremely potent to penetrate it, let alone burn through it.

This godling intrigued her. Perhaps Zeus wasn't exaggerating when he mentioned that this child may be the child of Akhlys, who was also named Lady of poison. Just then, the lord of the Skies penetrated her mind, before speaking telepathically, causing her to grit her teeth.

'_Do you see the child?'_

_'__No, but there is no doubt he is on this island.'_

_'__Hm… Very well. Find him, and bring him to me. But do it after the Twins come to Olympus. Right now, he is protected, and I would not put it past him to slay even you.'_

_'__That child. Slay me? I think not. You think too highly of him, Zeus.'_

_'__He is a child of the Mistress of the Death Mist. Do not invoke her name there. No doubt she has layered protections on the child, and has taken sufficient precautions for his protection. I will not help you should she come personally to, ah, check on her son.'_

_'__I see even the King of the Olympians fear something. A first, indeed.'_

The monster sneered, as Zeus then tightened his hold over her mind, causing her to scream in pain.

_'__Do not test me, filth. I have only one order for you. Bring the godling to me, or kill it.'_

_'__And do not be caught. I have no intention of drawing the Lady of Misery to this world for revenge. That is my order... Echidna.'_

Echidna could only hiss in pain, as her eyes glowed in hatred for the Olympian.

**ALRIGHT DONE! Omg, this was so tough to write xD. Anyway, thank you for reading, and I hope you all had a great day! Oh, Eyes, this is your moment.**

**Oh, and an author's note from Eyes.**

**The Bossman is truly something spectacular if he can conjure up an idea such as this i must say there is one thing that the story lacks and we're discussing if we should even put it in lol but for that he would need to change the fic rating, HAHAHAHAHAHAHA i think you know what i mean now ;)**

**And one last thng...**

**REVIEW!**

**Alice in Chains – Am I inside**


	3. Promises

**Misery's Smile**

**By Rockyroad69 and xRinneandSharinx**

**Hi People! Here is another instalment for Misery's Smile =) I hope you forgive us(mainly my fault) for that really long delay in making this chapter, hehe. And I sincerely bow in forgiveness to those who have been waiting throughout these weeks for this chappie. There are so many excuses that I would like to make, buuut.. Oh well. But here is the chapter, and I sincerely hope you enjoy it.**

Akhlys scowled. Her initial plan to protect Perseus from outside enemies had essentially failed. Biting her lip, she knew that she should have not underestimated the potency of his powers. Her anger grew as she observed the foul creature that was stalking her son. She knew she could crush the little fledgling with little effort, but chose to wait. She knew that Perseus, in his present state, was naïve and vulnerable. It was something she had persevered to correct, with no success. Akhlys curled her thin lips. Her yellow eyes gleamed, imagining the power that her young son would unleash on that sorry little _ant_.

However, she knew the risks. If Perseus made a statement of this manner, Zeus would undoubtedly act. Zeus would never let a godling to Perseus' calibre to live in Chaos' plane freely, due to his fear of losing his seat of power that was gifted to him by the Fates after Kronos' defeat. Preferably, she would take Perseus back into Tartarus, into the Mansion of Night, where she and Nyx would train him to be a fearsome warrior, but after that particular _incident, _she knew Perseus would not be able to go back to Tartarus for another millennia, at least. Akhlys drew ichor as she bit harder on her lip. If she had not been so hasty…

The only thing Akhlys could do was believe in her son's powers. Chaos had already decreed an order for her _not_ to interfere with her son's growth, and events. Her dark hair seemed to darken, while her pale skin looked to have whitened even more as a frown of worry began to set on her face. Letting out a menacing growl, she then flared massive her power in anger and frustration, as the whole of Tartarus shook from the force. Monsters within the pit started to scream in terror as the poison emitted from her aura consumed them. Immortals condemned to the pit shook in fear as they felt the incredible power from one of the most powerful Protogenoi, Akhlys.

Darkness fell as the shockwave started to subside, while guilt continued to gnaw at the Goddess. Although, she had no time for such sentimentality. She had an acquaintance to contact.

LINE BREAK

Leto furrowed her eyebrows in frustration. That thunderbolt was Zeus, and she had no doubt it was to summon something. Her moonlaces had wilted strangely, as if it was drained by a foul force, which could only confirm her suspicions. Something was here, and it was potent. She rubbed her temples as she wondered just how she could protect all three of her children.

Then, an image shimmered as a woman dressed in a chiton, with a dark cloak adorning her shoulders. The image's yellow eyes gleamed as Leto inclined her head.

"We need to talk, Leto," Akhlys said coldly, as Leto raised an eyebrow.

"Are you coming personally?" Leto asked, observing the slight growth of Akhlys' power within the land

"No, Leto. I know you feel that foul presence, and I want you to do… Nothing. Such is my order. Do nothing. You will obey me," Akhlys whispered dangerously, as Leto's eyes darkened in anger at the powerful goddess.

"Have you no care for your child? Have you even tried to feel the foul presence!" Leto flared, as Akhlys' eyes seemed to falter, before the cold demeanor returned.

"Remember, the Death Mist I have given to you belongs to me. And I have the right to turn it against you, or perhaps… The little ones if I so wished," Akhlys warned with her eyes glowing, as Leto shook in anger.

"And perhaps I could return your son's memories, Akhlys. You may have the power, but memories were never your domain," Leto said, as Akhlys started to widen her eyes.

Sensing progress, Leto continued, "You have been running away, my old _friend_. For a goddess who claims to be one of the most powerful of Protogenoi, you seem rather fond of running away from what you have caused."

Akhlys' façade returned as her eyes narrowed in warning. However, Leto never planned to stop her tirade.

"Do not think you can pretend. I was there when it happened. I was there when you, with your rashness, banished your son here with your Death Mist! I was there when YOUR poison tormented him! I was there, when you essentially doomed him to be cursed by the Fates by sending him here too early!" Leto shouted, as Akhlys' façade started to break.

"And for what! To sate the petty revenge of a power-hungry goddess?" Leto said, tears brimming as she remembered the torment Perseus went through as Akhlys made that mistake.

"But I-I w-would never have d-done that i-if I had the choice!" Akhlys desperately screamed, as Leto intensified her glare.

"You never tried to find one. You are a terrible mother, _Akhlys_. And perhaps it was better if Perseus never knew you. So rest assured, his memories will be safe."

Leto felt guilty saying that to her old friend, but she needed Akhlys to recognize the risks, and the consequences. Even if the words were cruel, she knew it was necessary if she were to protect Perseus to the best of her power, from all threats. And Akhlys, though unwittingly, was one of them.

The effects could be seen, as Akhlys' shoulders started to shake. The yellow eyes that gleamed dangerously started to dull as transparent tears flowed out. The memories of that incident flashed across her mind, and it took all her pride and willpower not to break down at that very moment.

Then Leto sighed, and said, "Very well, Lady Akhlys. I will comply with your request. However, if I see one moment where Perseus shows that he might not be able to handle it, I will interfere. After all, the task I was charged to do, was to protect the young boy. Although, if things go as it is, I would soon call him 'son'."

Akhlys, who got over her stupor, raised an eyebrow and flashed a disapproving look, which earned a silent laugh from Leto. Then, her yellow eyes gleamed as she observed Leto dangerously, clearly not forgetting about the Titaness' tirade, and utter disrespect to her. Her pride took a heavy blow as every flaw, and every event was exposed to her by her friend. She did not miss the last reference though, and could only fix Leto with a stern, cold look.

"If you were anything other than my old friend, and if what you said was anywhere, even a needle further than the truth, Leto, I would have destroyed you on the spot the moment you finished your moment of disrespect," Akhlys said with a dangerous tone.

"I do not regret it," Leto defiantly replied, as Akhlys twitched.

"Twice now I have spared you, and still you test me, my old friend. Which means, I have truly chosen an able protector for my child. I will still standby my request. Do not do anything. Let Perseus resolve this on his own," Akhlys said, as Leto rubbed her temples.

"Like mother like son, so stubborn with what they say. Very well, my Lady. However, I will still step in if he shows any sign that he cannot handle it," Leto said seriously, as Akhlys curled her lip into a small smile.

"He can, Leto. Didn't you told me long ago, to believe in his strength? I believe in him. Afterall, he has inherited the strength of the strongest child of Chaos," Akhlys said cockily.

"You were never one for humility, aye?" Leto said with a smile, as Akhlys regarded her with a stern look.

"I know my place, and yours, Little Titan. Report if Zeus acts, or comes personally with his little band of upstarts. I will come."

The Goddess of misery started to fade, while she sported a wistful look.

"And Leto… Thank you, and I'm sorry," Akhlys murmured, as she faded from the realm.

Leto fell deep into her thoughts, as a huge crash, and a sudden shout of Artemis' name suddenly sounded. Eyes widening, she ran down the stairs of her cottage, only to find horror stricken faces of the children. No, not children. Just one child. A wounded child. Apollo, her son, was lying heavily wounded on the floor. Ichor continued flowing out of him as he continued to convulse in pain, tears already in his eyes.

"What happened?" Leto asked, her silver eyes darkening.

"The s-snake thing took her. S-she took her! I couldn't do anything! I-I tried to s-stop h-her!" Apollo exclaimed, remembering the taloned arm that snatched his sister away, and caused his pain.

"Where is Perseus..?" Leto asked seriously, as Apollo shook her head, and pointed towards the ruined entrance.

"He went after A-Artemis. I b-begged him to save her. H-he s-said he would be okay, that Artemis would be okay, and t-that I-I had d-done enough but I know better! That t-thing, it was _bad_, mom!" Apollo whimpered, as Leto's mouth opened in shock, remembering Apollo's brief description of a snake.

"What was it, Apollo! _What was it?!_" Leto hissed, hoping against hope she was wrong.

"A l-lady w-which looked like a s-snake," Apollo stuttered, as Leto gritted her teeth.

"Echidna… And what did Perseus say?" Leto asked, earning a shiver from her wounded son.

"H-he said t-to tell you of what happened. H-he p-promised to return to us. He has n-never l-lied before," Apollo continued to stutter, as tears fell from his eyes.

Sighing in frustration, the sky seemed to darken as Leto waved a hand and repaired the damage done to her entrance.

"That _fool_! I will go. Stay here, alright? Stay here. I will return, with them, okay? I promise," Leto said, as Apollo suddenly gripped her hand.

"P-please d-don't go, Mother. The m-m-monster is _bad_. I w-wasn't s-strong enough," Apollo said with a small voice, as Leto sighed.

Embracing her son, Leto said again, and with more certainty, "Do not worry my little hunter… I will return, okay?"

"I-I failed, Mother. I was s-supposed to protect my s-sister, a-and I f-failed. I was _weak_, mother! How can I show m-my face to h-her… Or P-Perseus?" Apollo cried brokenly, as Leto held him closer.

"You were strong, my son… They would be proud of you, little hunter. They would be proud…" Leto reassured, as she whispered a healing spell, and Apollo drifted to unconsciousness.

Anger filled Leto's silver eyes as she replayed the scene of her son breaking down in that manner, all the while thinking of himself a failure, and the fact that her daughter, and Perseus was taken from right under her nose by the foul creature.

Echidna would pay.

LINE BREAK

Echidna was extremely frustrated. Yes, she had drawn the young son of Akhlys away. Yes, she had successfully stole away the young daughter of Zeus. However, she did not count on the fact that she would be wounded so heavily by that nuisance. Blood flowed from her side, as the young godling gave chase to her.

Worse still, she could smell Leto's anger, and knew she had to get out of the island, subdue the young godling, throw the girl back to where she belonged, and report straight to Zeus. Zeus had made it clear he wanted Perseus as soon as possible when he ravaged her mind to prove his point. She growled in anger. If only Typhon was not imprisoned...

Echidna shook her head, while she forced herself to run away as fast as she could, although she knew she was quickly getting cornered. The wound that the little upstart dealt to her was deep, and slowed her down considerably. Not to mention the young son of Akhlys was fast catching up.

Seeing that there was no escape, Echidna stopped. She knew, Zeus had only two orders. Capture, or kill. While she favoured capture, she knew she had no choice this time. Leto's presence was fast approaching, and she made a decision. Turning back, she threw aside Artemis' limp figure as she observed the angered yellow eyes that regarded her. She very nearly sighed in relief. The boy was blinded in anger. He was a godling, and she could not feel any power awakened within him.

He would be easier than most, as it would seem.

Then, his eyes intensified it's glow, and a crushing pressure lay upon Echidna, who had to use all her willpower to stop herself from kneeling. It was then Echidna never saw him as a naïve godling, but recognized him as the Son of Akhlys, the son of one of the truly great Protogenoi that had commanded fear, even in Tartarus. The Goddess who had perhaps commanded more fear than even the Lady of Night.

Then, Perseus charged, as Echidna loosed a poisonous talon, and slashed across Perseus, who blocked it with his blade.

"Getting straight to the point, eh, godling?" Echidna sneered.

She never got an answer. Instead, the young godling began to intensify his attacks, and Echidna was quickly forced to be on the defensive. However, she had something that the youngling clearly did not have. Experience. Added to that, she had masterful control over her own powers, something the child did not have. If he had, she had no doubt that she would have been destroyed a long time ago.

Biding her time, she looked for an opening, as Perseus slowly got frustrated. His face did not betray any emotion, but his attacks got wilder and easier to predict. Almost smirking in triumph, Echidna used her powers for the first time as she counterattacked the youngling. Black flames danced along her talons as she took advantage of Perseus over committing himself in a strike. As he stumbled, she quickly slashed across to wound him severely, while the pressure started to subside. She knew she had to do something about the pressure quickly, as it was restraining her movements, which was already slowed down by her pesky wound and heavily compromised her in the battle.

Perseus, who was dazed by her strike, couldn't see it as Echidna stabbed her talons through his stomach, causing the young demigod to scream in pain as he felt poison flowing into his body. Echidna let out a grunt of triumph – Leto was too far to do anything, and she had taken no chances by giving Perseus a full blast of her black fire, and her potent poison. Surely, he was fading now. There was no chance he would have survived. Echidna smirked as she eyed her red-haired captive. It was time for her revenge on Zeus.

Perseus could only stare at her triumphant figure as she left. Artemis, who was awoken by the sounds of battle, and the fact that her godly power brought her back to consciousness, was in tears. She could only let out a muffled cry as she watched Echidna impale Perseus with her talons, and approach her. Perseus saw this, and bit his lip at his failure. Echidna was limping towards Artemis with a menacing grin, and he could not stop her. He tried to struggle to move, and his body would not obey him.

"A-Artemis…" Perseus grimaced as he watched Echidna approach the young goddess.

Black spots danced in his vision, as Echidna knelt, and held her sharp talons high above her head. Perseus could only remember his promise to Apollo as he watched the monster strike down to the terror filled godling.

'_We will all be together again, I promise…'_

"NO!" Perseus screamed, and the world darkened.

It was like a dam was unlocked, and Perseus couldn't think straight while he felt something awaken within him. Darkness surrounded him, as his yellow eyes glowed dangerously. The sky turned grey, and started to rain. Flowers wilted as he raised his hand. The poison that was ravaging his body suddenly felt like it disappeared. A wash of coldness fell across the atmosphere, as Perseus slowly rose to face Echidna, who was too stunned to move.

"And they call me a monster…" Echidna said darkly, while Artemis looked in fear.

Artemis had never felt such feeling before. When the cold washed over her, she felt so… Empty. So… Unfinished. And she could never forget the moment when her heart filled with her most despairing memories… The times when Perseus would look at her with disappointment,the times where Apollo was heavily wounded… And the moment that just happened, that led the trio all into this. Tears filled her eyes as she felt a heavy guilt press down on her heart. She had caused all this. Then, it stopped.

She could only try to refocus as she watched Perseus nearly crush Echidna with the pressure that his power released. The cold seemed to intensify as Perseus looked at the monster with blank, yellow eyes. Cold, unflinching, and merciless eyes that Artemis would never forget.

"_You will not harm my friends again. Begone, Echidna. Go back to where you belong. To Tartarus!_" Perseus declared, before pulling back his hand, which grew sharp nails, dripping with silver liquid that seemed to consume the air with every drop.

Mist covered both of them as Artemis tried to watch Perseus complete the deed.

It was then, everything stopped. Leto suddenly jumped out of the gloom, while Perseus just stood there. The cold subsided, and Echidna, was nowhere to be seen. Then, Perseus collapsed, while Leto ran towards the young godling, all the while saying, "You fool, you _fool_…"

Artemis, who regained her bearings, began to crawl towards Perseus, who appeared to already be badly wounded. She could feel herself wriggling off her mainly minor wounds as Leto carried Perseus over her shoulder.

"I should have come earlier… I am so sorry," Leto murmured as she looked at the state of both children.

"P-Perseus saved me… Was that Perseus? Why did he become like that?" Artemis asked sadly.

"All in due time, my little Huntress. But now, we must return home… We need to keep Perseus' promise to Apollo…" Leto said, before she gave her daughter a stern look.

"And when we get back, you will tell me what happened. I suspect there was another cause of this – Perseus would never let you be kidnapped so easily, and neither would Apollo. Something must have happened to isolate you so, and i will find out tomorrow, after we heal both of the boys," Leto completed, as Artemis bit her lip.

"O-okay, Mother… But how about the Monster? Where is she?" Artemis wondered.

"She fled," Leto replied simply.

LINE BREAK

The dinner table was silent.

"So, Artemis, will you tell me what happened?" Leto asked, her eyes narrowing. It wasn't everyday she would see her daughter shouldering that much guilt. Well, not ever since she nearly got Apollo killed, at least.

When Artemis wasn't answering, Leto sighed. Her daughter's stubbornness could match that of Akhlys at times. However, right when she was about to give up on getting an answer, Artemis started to speak.

FLASHBACK

The trio was arguing, and this time it was a particularly bad one. Artemis hadn't gotten over the way she was _saved_ by her companions the day before. She was the eldest sister! She was the one who was supposed to protect her brother! But instead, _instead_, she had to be _carried_ back, and it was humiliating.

Apollo was resolute in taking Perseus' side this time. Normally, he would defend his sister's decisions, but watching her bleeding out was too much. He could only remember her terror stricken eyes as she was gored by the monster's claws. Artemis never had that expression before. She was always confident, strong, and maybe arrogant, but she was never afraid, or in terror.

"Sister, Perseus has a point. You are not fully healed! Let it go this time for now, Sister," Apollo pleaded, as Artemis turned her silver eyes to him.

"And you! I have protected you, saved your life so many times, and you take _Perseus' _side? I should have known better, that a weakling like you would take his side over me, your sister. You save just this _one _time, and you wish to be so arrogant with me?!" Artemis screamed angrily, as Perseus' yellow eyes glowed.

"Watch your mouth, Artemis. Your brother only has your best interests in his heart, as do I. _Let it go,_" Perseus glared darkly, as Artemis continued her tirade.

"And YOU! You also think you pop up in here suddenly, and just replace _me_?! Where were you from anyway?! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU ANYWAY?!" Artemis shouted.

"Sister, that is going too far! He saved both our li-" Apollo tried to reason, as Perseus bit his lip.

"Oh. _Oh_. I understand. Have you noticed the game on our hunts being more dangerous ever since he was here? And the fact that you, Apollo, have been going FURTHER FROM ME! It is all your fault, Perseus. And you are not going to stop me from going to hunt again. I don't need any of your help! Especially yours, Perseus! I'm going alone! Stay here, Apollo, you'll just be in the way, as you have always have been," Artemis ranted, slapped Perseus for good measure, and ran off downstairs, where she fetched her equipment.

Perseus, still stunned, could only wonder if he was the cause of all this. Clenching his fist, he was about to go back to his room before Apollo gripped his hand.

"I-Im sorry for what s-she said. H-Her p-pride was wounded, and she couldn't protect anyone, she was always s-strong. P-please forgive her," Apollo whispered shakily, as he remembered the word that Artemis labelled him as.

_Weakling._

Artemis, who overheard this while leaving, felt guilt creep into her heart. Holding back a tear, she started to have second thoughts. Even after all this, her brother still defended her. And Perseus had done nothing, said nothing, even after all her words. She was frustrated. A part of her wanted to continue in her trip, while her conscience held her back. Then, an explosion sounded as a slithering noise could be heard. Stunned, Artemis could only gasp in horror as she couldn't move.

"Ah, Zeus' child, the one my victim cares so much for…" Echidna said, as she reached out to Artemis, before disabling her by wrapping the godling within her coils.

Artemis was clearly trapped, and hung her head in regret. Was this penance for her deed?

It was then, a scream sounded as Apollo, who remembered Artemis' words, charged the Mother of All Monsters.

"A weakling…" Echidna hissed, as Apollo's eyes flashed.

Apollo charged. Echidna knew she needed to finish off the little nuisance quickly, as Leto was still nearby. Dodging Apollo's blow, she lashed out with her talons, only for the young godling to deflect her blow with his dagger.

Artemis could only grit her teeth in guilt as she watched her brother fighting with the monster with every fibre of his being. Pride slowly filled her heart as she watched her brother gain the upper hand, and successfully leave a deep wound in the monster by stabbing it into her stomach with his dagger.

Echidna was stunned, and Apollo took advantage. Grabbing Artemis, who managed to crawl out of Echidna's loosened tail, Apollo ran back to the cottage. Artemis by this time, hung her head in sheer guilt, while her eyes started to fill.

"I'm going to save you, Sister. I'm going to prove that I am not weak – that I am stronger than you think," Apollo whispered, as Artemis lowered her head in shame

"You insufferable weaklings!" Echidna hissed angrily, as she watched the duo enter the safety of the cottage.

Echidna was not about to give up. She was so close into succeeding in her plan, and she was not about to let that little upstart ruin it. Also, she did seek revenge against Zeus. And what better way than to take possibly his most powerful children? Blasting the door open, Echidna eyed the panting duo. Apollo had a look of shock, but he quickly regained his bearings, and put himself between Artemis and the monster.

Echidna was tired of her own games – the weak boy successfully wounded her. Taking things more seriously, she quickened her movements, grimacing at her wound, which severely hindered her. Angered at how she _allowed _the young godling to wound her, Echidna lashed out. With her talons, she sidestepped the godling's strike, and disarmed him quickly when she caught the dagger.

"You haven't even awakened any power," Echidna mocked, as Apollo roared in rage, before unsheathing his sword.

Echidna smirked. Apollo was blinded in his anger, and he wasn't holding his sword in a comfortable stance – He clearly wasn't a swordsman. Sensing victory, Echidna struck. With deadly precision, she again sidestepped the young godling's slash, and thrusted her talons through his stomach. Apollo gasped as he felt the ice cold talons enter into him, and he fell in a pool of golden ichor.

"Now for you… There is no escape now…" Echidna said to Artemis, who was by now tearing at the sight of her brother being heavily wounded.

"ARTEMIS!" Apollo screamed, as Echidna took her away triumphantly.

Artemis started to cry, her guilt overwhelming her. She thought she would prove to her two companions that she was independent and strong. Instead, she got herself into a situation which had her brother critically wounded, and unable to save her. She turned Perseus away from her with harsh words.

LINE BREAK

Artemis broke down as she completed her story. She could never forget her brother's form lying in a pool of ichor, convulsing on the floor. Leto bit her lip, absorbing what happened.

Leto looked at her daughter sternly, remembering her harsh words against the two boys.

"I would certainly never forget Apollo's face when he told me he begged Perseus to rescue you, and his tears when he called himself a failure," Leto said sternly.

"Without his aid, you would surely not have been successfully rescued, Artemis. The wound he dealt to Echidna slowed her down enough for Perseus and I to catch up."

Artemis meekly nodded her head, as Leto hugged her tightly.

"You are strong, Artemis. A weak person would never have the courage to say all of that to someone else, to admit their flaws in that manner…" Leto said tenderly.

Suddenly, Artemis asked, "W-why would Perseus save me? I hurt him…"

Leto smiled, as she said tenderly, "Because he cares for you. He shows it in an odd way, but he truly cares for you."

"But I-"

"There are no boundaries with love as deep as the three of you share, Artemis," Leto embraced her even more tightly.

As they separated however, Leto did notice a curious golden tinge on her daughter's face. She laughed softly as she observed her daughter's unprotected thoughts.

'_Does Perseus really care for me?'_

"I'm going back to my room," Artemis said sadly, as Leto stopped her with a quick tug on her hand.

"I must ask that you go to them, Artemis. They have went through enough pain, and they need you. Please, go to them," Leto pleaded, as her daughter nodded, guilt shadowing her face again.

Artemis went into the 'sickbay' of the cottage, where Perseus and Apollo were both sleeping on a large bed. Perseus appeared to be sickly, while Apollo looked to have caught a fever, and breathing erratically. Artemis could only rub Apollo's limp arm, and fix her eyes on Perseus as she heard a whisper from her brother that nearly broke her heart.

"_I failed you sister…"_ Apollo whispered in his sleep, as Artemis kissed his forehead.

Climbing on to the bed, she could only bite her lip as she held onto both boy's hands.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I promise, that we will never leave each other, that we will always protect each other… I'm so sorry," Artemis whispered.

She never noticed the smile that slowly formed on Perseus' face.

LINE BREAK

Thunder sounded, as Zeus struck down the worthless Mother of Monsters. How she did not execute his simple plan, he never knew but he did not plan for her to survive and spill out all his secrets. Not to mention she dared to touch his children. Needless to say, the young godling had made a statement, and Zeus could not touch him. With Echidna gone, he could not act with his more personal but reliable servants. Hestia would undoubtedly suspect something – she was always too watchful for her own good.

And the fact that he could not touch the boy made him even more livid. He knew against Akhlys, he stood no chance. No, he had to bide his time. His devious mind then thought about his children – the children of Leto.

He watched his daughter… Interact with that godling, and he was visibly sickened. However, he could not separate them yet, as they were too young, and Zeus had too many enemies. To say nothing of Leto's anger if Zeus tried.

However, the problem remained. The young godling was still protected by that insolent Protogenoi. Zeus had to draw her out somehow…

LINE BREAK

**Haha, I'm done, and we are very sorry for the delay. So what do you think of it? Like it? Or don't like? Do leave your comments in your reviews, and we hope the emotional power in this chapter showed, I gave my all for those parts ;) Oh, and you can thank Mr Eyes for conjuring the outline for the flashback haha! Think of me as the executor, the man at the front, the writer, while he is the unsung hero behind the scenes, always at my back, and giving me a way out without fail =)**

**Rockyroad69, signing off for now with a certain greek-god swagger =D**

**Oh, and here's what Eyes had to say**

**Well uhh you fans are a "unique" bunch aren't you? This chapter should be able to satiate you until you want more or until Bossman gets around to feeling it whichever comes first lol either way i'm doomed xD**

** He signs off too, with a certain nymph swagger =D hehehehe**

**And one last thing... **

**REVIEW!**


	4. Truths

**Misery's Smile Chapter 4**

**Rockyroad69 and xRinneandSharinx**

**Hello guys =) I hope you had a great week, and what better thing to do then to give ya all a nice long chappie? I hope you enjoy the 4****th**** instalment of Misery's Smile =)****  
><strong>

Perseus awoke as he felt something wet rub across his forehead. He smiled as he observed the strands of wavy red hair that framed a beautiful heart-shaped pale face, with stunning silver eyes and a concerned expression. He saw the eyes widen like saucers as his own opened. Perseus gasped as he felt something build up deep within him before his yellow eyes started to glow, alarming the girl taking care of him.

"Perseus, are you okay..?" Artemis asked nervously, clearly she hadn't forgotten about Perseus' overwhelming power and deadly ruthlessness.

Perseus gave a smile to Artemis, who suddenly turned gold as she looked away. Then, a groan sounded as Apollo moved in his sleep. He looked terrible, with his black eye and the massive amount of bandages that was used for his stomach. Not to mention the large bowl of ambrosia and the jar of nectar that was now empty, after being used to heal him. Needless to say, Apollo was in a horrible condition, being wounded as he was by Echidna. It took Leto a massive amount of godly energy to purge the potent poison out of Apollo's body.

Artemis winced in guilt as she once again kissed her younger brother in her forehead, and softly sang a soothing tune while she dabbed his forehead with the wet cloth, and fed him even more ambrosia. Apollo's breath steadied, causing Artemis to smile tenderly, almost in relief. She continued to sing with her soft, velvety voice as Perseus went back to sleep, fully content, and satisfied with the fact that his 'family' would be whole again.

Perseus was the first one to wake. He almost laughed as he eyed the form of Artemis, who was sprawled out across the floor, with a small amount of drool trickling from her pink lips, and a peaceful look on her face. With a small tsk, Perseus nudged Artemis with his foot, earning a familiar growl, to which Apollo suddenly sprung from his bed, ready to run away. Perseus sighed. Then, Apollo's expression turned hard and sad as he eyed his sister.

With a tender sigh, the young godling softly carried his exhausted sister and gently placed her on the bed, before facing Perseus nervously.

"Are you going to forgive her..?" Apollo asked sadly, remembering the more terrible words that Artemis had spoke.

Perseus waved a hand and smirked, "Already have."

Apollo clenched his fist, "I will never be weak. Never again."

"Apollo, you were never weak… Do we have to go over this again?" Perseus sighed sadly, as Apollo returned the look.

Apollo's blonde hair seemingly dulled as he spoke, "Its different this time… I've been having nightmares, _bad _nightmares! There was so many bad things, _bad things_!"

"What nightmares?" Perseus questioned, now with a hard look.

"The nightmares of men and women killing each other, for no reason! And then there was t- No, I think that's all. It's not like I'm having other horrible n-nightmares! It's not like we're leaving each o-" Apollo said, before shaking his head and closing his mouth with both hands in horror.

Perseus sighed – Apollo could never lie. He was without a doubt, the most horrible liar to ever be born among the immortals. Perseus almost laughed as he saw his surrogate brother shake almost uncontrollably and look sideways desperately as he tried to lie as best he could.

"What is it, Apollo?" Perseus asked curiously.

"And don't lie, we know that you could never fool a dog even with a piece of meat anyway," Perseus continued drily, earning a huff from the blonde.

"I saw that we were going to get separated – happy?!" Apollo shouted, tears in his eyes.

Perseus was alarmed. He could only find himself wrapping his arms around the shaking godling as he kept whispering, "We won't, Apollo… I promise… Artemis promised. Never."

Apollo looked up at the older godling with a vulnerable look, so vulnerable that Perseus could not help but tighten his hold, as Apollo almost sighed in relief, taking in the older godlings' scent of rain. Perseus had a curious scent. Not the scent of herbs, like Apollo, or the scent of pine trees, like Artemis. Perseus' scent was more of rain. Not a thunderstorm, but just rain, the grassy and sweet scent of rain.

As Perseus released his hold, he couldn't help but wonder at what Apollo said. Leto did tell Perseus, in one of his midnight conversations with her, that there were some with the gift of prophecy which was given to them by the Fates themselves. However, he couldn't dwell on it, as he saw Artemis stretching.

Perseus gave a bright smile as he said softly, "Thank you."

Apollo however, refused to look at his sister. His face contorted in guilt and shame as he eyed Perseus, who was clearly still in pain from his injuries. Artemis, who was still heavy with guilt, could not bring herself to say anything as she silently tried to slink away from the room. Perseus, who caught that, quickly grabbed Artemis' hand and gave her a pleading look.

"Your brother needs you, my dear red-haired little Huntress," Perseus said softly, inciting another small blush from the girl, who quickly moved towards Apollo.

Perseus sighed. The siblings were both equally as stubborn as each other. Apollo refused to look at Artemis, while the latter refused to budge. In the end, it was Apollo who gave in.

"H-hello s-sister," Apollo said nervously, before wincing.

It was as if the young godling expected another tongue-lashing from his sister. Artemis softly held Apollo's hands, her silver eyes peering at her brother.

"I-I'm sorry, okay? For everything I said," Artemis whispered shakily.

There was a pause, and Artemis was worried.

"T-there is no need to apologize… I was weak and-"Apollo started to say, before he was cut off.

"Don't you understand, Brother? I was _wrong_, I was-"

"Please, Sister. Let me finish. I was weak, but I promise you, I will get stronger. I will be so strong, I can be beside you and Perseus again," Apollo said, a determined gleam adorning his bright blue eyes.

Artemis looked at Perseus, who winked. Shaking her head with amusement, she walked toward Apollo, where they had a warm embrace.

"Perseus! Join us!" Artemis called, as Perseus joined the embrace.

"We will be always together, won't we?" Apollo asked.

"Again, Apollo? Do I have to say this again? Always," Perseus answered teasingly, causing Apollo to blush in embarrassment.

"Promise?" Apollo asked again, with a note of sadness.

"Promise," Artemis said with utmost certainty.

LINE BREAK

Perseus was confused. Right after the embrace, Artemis suddenly blushed as she quickly dragged Perseus towards her room. Apollo who was watching them leave, couldn't help but snigger as he knew just _what _his sister felt for the older godling. It was clear as day that Artemis liked the older godling more than she'd like to admit.

"Hey um, Perseus… I haven't thanked you yet for saving me.." Artemis trailed off, clearly uncomfortable with apologizing.

Perseus simply shrugged, and ruffled Artemis' flaming red hair, which caused her to blush.

"I would do it again… Why are you blushing again?" Perseus tilted his head, while he continued stroking Artemis' hair.

"P-Perseus.. S-stop playing with my hair," Artemis stuttered, as she tried to straighten her wavy hair, drawing a laugh from the other godling.

As Perseus retreated from his friend, he had to say that time had done absolute _wonders _on Artemis. Her sleeveless white chiton hugged her already growing figure, while her flaming red hair was tied in a delicate side-braid.

"Stunning," Perseus blurted, as Artemis blushed even harder.

"I-is it my hair?" Artemis thought, out loud.

Perseus, who was by now chuckling, took a strand of her hair in his hand, before looking at her with a crooked grin.

"Not that-" Perseus said, as Artemis seemed to look away, before Perseus continued.

"Not only that, but the whole of you.. You are in every way beautiful, Artemis… And, you know I would always forgive you… My little huntress," Perseus said softly, before kissing the girl in the cheek.

Artemis could only gasp as she felt Perseus' lips touch her cheek. A tear escaped her wide silver eye as she saw his sincere smile that seemed to wash away all her worries, regrets, and guilt. A rush of emotion washed over her, while she continued to shed tears.

It was then, Perseus simply spread his arms while smiling, "Stop crying, Squeaky Arty… C'mere, how about you let me make you feel better?"

At his teasing tone, Artemis nearly snapped at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it as she let out a small giggle and leaned into Perseus' arms. As she smelled his familiar scent of rain, she couldn't help but laugh as she felt her guilt and regret being swept away by Perseus' warmth.

"Let's sit down, eh? A lot has happened today, and my stomach feels kind of weird," Perseus winked, as Artemis gave him a dazzling smile, before leaning her head on Perseus' shoulder.

The sunset that followed couldn't have been more beautiful.

LINE BREAK

Timeskip

Perseus was smiling as he cleaned his sword, which was stained with monster blood. It was another successful hunt, and the trio were clearly enjoying it. It was nearly a century since the incident with Echidna, and it was clear that the godlings were much closer than ever. Not to mention they were much more powerful than before, which meant the monsters of the island did not dare to approach them, instead preferring to hide, which made the hunt more entertaining(At least for Artemis). Though, Perseus thought it was boring, as he liked the thrill, while Artemis liked the _challenge_.

Apollo though, had changed. He looked more gaunt and haunted over the years, while his nightmares began to get worse. He also, constantly overexerted himself in their hunts, and it was starting to frustrate Artemis, who started to feel worried for her younger brother. Perseus read from the library, hoping to find out what exactly was with Apollo and his nightmares, and he found an answer.

Apollo's powers were awakening. Not his godly powers that he inherited, but the powers that was _gifted _to him. Cross checking Apollo's nightmares and the events that happened later, Perseus gaped, his shoulders shaking as he suddenly remembered the very first dream that Apollo had described to him. He clenched his fist in anger, and using his powers, burnt the book that talked about Apollo's Gift. The Gift of Prophecy.

Perseus knew he was in denial, but he didn't care. At this rate, the only thing he cared about was the promise the trio made, and Leto.

Leto.

There was something she was hiding, and Perseus could feel it. She kept fidgeting when the trio was nearby, and every now and then, she would shed a tear at the sight of them. Perseus knew, the only one that knew of it was Apollo, and he refused to elaborate, saying that he promised his mother to keep it all quiet. Although, Perseus could detect a small quiver in Apollo's voice while he was talking about it.

"Perseus! Are you even listening?!" Artemis yelled, tired of her companion's daydreaming.

"No," Perseus replied dreamily, earning a exasperated sigh from the girl, and a rare laugh from Apollo.

"I said, who is that nymph there talking to Mother? I mean, no one's supposed to be here, right? Except for the three of us and Mother," Artemis said, pointing at a golden haired nymph who was standing outside the house, talking to Leto.

"I don't know," Perseus answered, although he clearly had a bad feeling about the lady. Looking at Apollo's face, he knew the other boy had the same feelings.

LINE BREAK

"I told you to tell Lord Zeus, I will not let them go to Olympus as long as I live. They deserve their own path in life, undisturbed by the politics and cruelty in that accursed place" Leto seethed.

"You know as well as I do that I can only relay Lord Zeus' orders, I cannot change it," the nymph, Aella said without emotion.

Leto was unmoved. It was then, Aella sighed.

"If you must insist, Lord Zeus, in all his kindness, has given you an alternative choice. Bring that Primordial spawn to him, and perhaps he will allow you to keep the children for a short time," Aella's eyes narrowed, as Leto grew even more angered.

"Are you suggesting me to _betray_ Perseus? Get out of my sight, or I will destroy you. You tell Zeus, he will not pry away my children, and tell him, to beware Akhlys' wrath!" Leto spat, as the Aella stayed emotionless.

"I did not want to do this, Leto, but you force my hand. However, Lord Zeus has anticipated that you would say such things, and he has ordered me to act upon it," Aella said, before roughly grabbing Leto, and cutting her with a small, bronze knife, that had a hint of silver on it.

Leto gasped as she suddenly felt incredible pain deep in her chest. Ichor continued to flow from the seemingly shallow wound as Leto felt her immortal power decrease exponentially. Aella had the barest hint of a smirk when she watched this, causing Leto to growl in anger.

"What have you done?" Leto growled, as thunder rumbled.

"That knife is held with poison, the very poison which the Primordial spawn used to slay Echidna… That is your ultimatum from Lord Zeus. The Twins must go to Olympus. So must the Primordial Spawn. Choose, Leto, or die. Zeus has sworn on the Styx that he will give the antidote to you, only if you follow his orders" Aella said ruthlessly, as Leto remained unflinching.

"Go to Tartarus, scum," Leto croaked weakly, as Aella smirked.

"As I have said, I only relay the orders, I cannot change it. Although, personally, that Primordial spawn could be a dangerous threat, or a powerful ally if he matures. You are blinded by your unfounded love for him, Leto! Bring him to Olympus, Leto. Lord Zeus will know to educate him wisely," Aella said, as Leto shook in pain.

"Listen, you-" Leto whispered, as Aella continued her statement.

"Again, you are blinded, Leto. With Lord Zeus as his master, Perseus will be turned into a efficient warrior of Olympus. No army will dare march against Olympus with an asset like Perseus, who is a pure-blooded son of Akhlys, one of the strongest of the Primordials! This is for the greater good, Leto. Surely you remember the war with the Titans?! Surely you remember how the ground was bathed in blood with our loved ones?! Lord Zeus has understood, and I wholly agree - Perseus is the answer! He will be our greatest hero, our peacemaker! Are you so blinded as to deny him of his glorious life? And the Twins! You know more than most that they have" Aella asked disapprovingly.

"From what I understand, Aella, you want Perseus to be Zeus' _puppet_. A mere _weapon_ of Olympus. You and Zeus are no better than the Titans that once terrorized the world with their cruelty," Leto said in anger.

'_Akhlys, I need you right now!'_

"I may be severely weakened, but I still have the strength to destroy you. Get out of my sight now, or I swear on the Styx, I will send you to Tartarus," Leto hissed.

Aella sneered, "By your order, my Lady. However, this does not change things. Bring the twins to the meeting point by your death, and you may keep Perseus , and I will give you the antidote that Lord Zeus himself has prepared."

Then, Aella left. Just then, Akhlys gave her answer.

_'__Remember your promise, Leto. If anything happens to Perseus because of your indecision, I will raze Olympus to the ground, and I will not discriminate, even if your children are there.'_

_'__And be careful, my old friend. I suspect Zeus is trying to draw me out, to make me do something foolish. Should you be unable to guard Perseus any longer, alert me immediately, I will need to call in a favour, as I am not ready to step foot on this plane yet.'_

Leto bit her lip, _'I'm afraid I don't have much time, my Lady. Zeus somehow managed to salvage poison that Perseus had used on Echidna. Even now I can feel it ravaging my soul. I don't think that there is an antidote capable of healing… This.'_

_'__Do not believe the lies of that feeble son of Kronos. There is no antidote, and you will f-fade…'_

_'__Are you crying, my Lady? I've never thought you'd feel such compassion for a lowly titan like me, hmm?'_

_'__Silence, Little Titan. I would n-never cry. Besides, you are now on borrowed time. My only solution is this, you have nothing to lose, since you are dying… You will turn the Twins to Olympus to buy time, and I will directly intervene with Perseus as you fade. Zeus is an immortal. He is in no rush to wait, and Delos is one of the most well guarded places, so Perseus will not be going anywhere.'_

_'__You heartless goddess… Surely there is a way to save the Twins?'_

_'__I will only act for Perseus. No one else. Not even that little girl he has grown so fond of.'_

_'__Please, Akhlys, save them… It is my last wish.'_

It was here Akhlys truly had a tone of regret, '_I'm sorry, Leto. Even if I tried, I cannot. If I brought them down to Tartarus with me, what then? The imprisoned Titans and their allies still hold hatred for Zeus and his family. They will not last a day there.'_

_'__Do not worry, Leto. I have silently given your children my blessing to help safeguard them, and to strengthen their mind. Especially the child gifted with prophecy, Apollo. I am trying to save them too, but the one truly at risk here is Perseus. I fully know that Zeus will do all he can to break Perseus and bend him to serve Olympus. And I suspect he holds no care for the wrath of Styx.'_

_'__Hmph, his statement to Hera during their wedding was an oath to Styx afterall, and look what happened,'_ Leto huffed, earning a chuckle from Akhlys.

_'__Indeed… Very well. I will act personally then. Zeus wants to draw me out, he will get what he wants. When you near your demise, alert me immediately. I will shroud Delos with a powerful Death Mist, and I will take Perseus. And Leto…'_

_'__My Lady?'_

_'__I'm sorry for burdening you so much, my old friend… And know this, I have been watching, and I swear on my Father, that I have never wanted you to fade… Just remember this, you are very important to me… As an asset… But as a fellow immortal too. Farewell, my dearest friend.'_

_'__Farewell, my Lady.'_

LINE BREAK

That dinner, Artemis had felt something seriously wrong. She couldn't place it, but she knew something was wrong. Leto would usually be upbeat, and cheerily ask them about their hunts. At times, she would also tease Perseus and Artemis, and perhaps placate a pouting Apollo(who was usually the butt of most of their jokes), but this time, it was nothing. Her mother simply served the food, and was gone upstairs. Not only that, she seemed to be breathing heavily, and her usually bright blue eyes were dulled. Not to mention, when they tried to ask about the nymph, Leto would immediately evade the question.

"There's something wrong with Mother," Apollo said curiously, as Perseus nodded.

"She seems sick," Perseus added, which added to Artemis' worry.

Artemis wanted to visit her mother and ask what was wrong, but felt that she wanted to be alone right now. However, there was a common thought in their minds – Something was terribly wrong.

The next morning, Leto pulled the trio aside and embraced them tightly.

"I hate the Fates… I hate Ananke… I hate Zeus… But make no mistake, they have given a gift to me. Three gifts I would never replace, three gifts that I would hold in my heart dearly. And that is the three of you… I am not going to be here forever, and I want to tell all of you that I love you all so much, and that I am so proud, so proud of all of you… And I hope, if, no, _when_ I leave, you will all find your own paths, uncontrolled by anyone, unshackled by anyone," Leto continued to embrace them tightly.

"Mother… You are immortal… Why are you not going to be here forever?" Artemis asked innocently, as Leto laughed softly.

"Nothing except one thing lasts forever, my little Huntress," Leto whispered.

Holding his mother tighter, Apollo asked, "One thing?"

"Love, my son. True love. Unlike our fragile lives, true love endures, and stays with us forever," Leto smiled brightly, as she saw Artemis and Perseus look at each other awkwardly.

Releasing herself from her young children, Leto smiled at all of them, "I couldn't have asked for better children."

Remembering the time when she asked a dying mortal why he was so upbeat, even when he was near death. He gave her an answer, one she did not understand at that time due to being immortal and young.

'_Life is precious.'_

LINE BREAK

Artemis looked at Perseus, who was frowning. Wrapping an arm around her friend, she asked him if there was something wrong.

"Leto. It was like she was saying goodbye," Perseus said sadly, as Artemis bit her lip.

"You don't think she is-"Perseus started to trail off.

"She's immortal, Perseus. Don't worry, okay?" Artemis comforted, leaning on Perseus' shoulder.

Ever since that sunset, Artemis and Perseus had grown even closer. Perseus fondly remembered how Apollo walked into the room and squealed at the couple, and commented how it was 'about time'. Although, acting like that didn't do him any favors, as Artemis, who was heavily embarrassed at being caught by her brother like that, knocked him out with a hard haymaker.

"I did apologize, Perseus, now stop asking me about it!" Artemis sighed, as Perseus chuckled.

"Oh Artemis… We have come so far, have we, since that day with Echidna?" Perseus said.

"More like ever since you saw my hair," Artemis cooed, earning a sigh from Perseus, who started stroking her hair gently.

"Very true, Artemis," Perseus said, as he observed his friend, before nearly gaping at what he saw.

Artemis had truly grown into a stunning beauty. Perseus could only admire his friend as he looked at her silver eyes that now had a slight glow, her wavy red hair that framed her breath-taking face, and her flawless pale skin which seemed to reflect the sunlight, not to mention her-.

"Eyes up, Perseus," Artemis raised her eyebrow, looking unimpressed.

"Well I wasn't-"

"Don't lie to me, I was watching your yellow eyes moving about." Artemis laughed, before she swung her arm.

Perseus, who didn't expect it, gasped, as Artemis started to laugh, an infectious, melodious laugh that had Perseus smiling a stupid grin.

"Squeaky Persee," Artemis said cheekily, as Perseus' eyebrow twitched.

Perseus with a sinister grin, pinned Artemis on the ground, tickling her. Although he could hear a disapproving '_tsk'_ being said in his head, he didn't care as he heard Artemis laughing along, while she struggled to try to exact revenge on Perseus. Perseus, who was so caught up with the fun of pinning down a struggling Artemis, and not watching where he tickled, did something that made his blood run cold. He didn't know what it was – all he knew was that he accidentally poked something that was quite soft, and Artemis went crazy.

Now fearing for his life, Perseus ran as fast as he could, while Artemis gave chase.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, PERSEUS!" Artemis screamed.

"Not today!" Perseus squeaked, as he ran away from the hot-headed huntress.

Little did the two know, they were smiling the whole time they were chasing each other.

"What is it this time…?" Apollo woke up tiredly – although he was relieved, as he had a horrible nightmare that he wanted to talk to Perseus about.

Leto smiled sadly, as she watched her daughter running after the fearful son of Akhlys. She touched her chest, which throbbed in pain, and knew it was going to be almost time. Aella, this time accompanied by Athena, were scheduled to come in the evening to _remind _her of the deadline.

LINE BREAK

Perseus was now plain worried. It was a month since Leto started to become ill. Before it was simply minor, and she only had occasional fevers, but this time, it started to get worse. She started getting thinner, and became whiter as the days passed. There were times where her usually bright silver eyes would glaze over and dull in the middle of a conversation, and she would shake while gritting her teeth, as if in pain. Additionally, her senses heavily dulled. She would be surprised by movement that she would have sensed immediately before. The fact that there was no longer that familiar twinkle in her eyes added to Perseus' worries.

Needless to say, the young immortals were extremely worried. Leto was clearly not her former self. Worse still, Apollo's nightmares seemed to worsen, and Perseus knew that it was not a coincidence. Apollo however, refused to elaborate, simply because he didn't want to remember it.

"Something is horribly wrong with Mother," Artemis said, earning a nod of agreement from Perseus.

"Everyone! Come down, we have visitors!" Leto called, as the trio shrugged.

They went downstairs, to find Leto, the nymph, and a black-haired woman, who immediately took Perseus aside.

"I will speak to you," the black haired woman, who introduced herself as Athena, said.

"You are Perseus, yes?" Athena asked, as Perseus nodded, clearly puzzled.

"What are the Twins to you?" Athena asked, her stormy grey eyes trained on the young godling, who instantly grew wary.

(Meanwhile…)

"It is time… Leto," Aella said tonelessly, as Leto glared at her.

"It is not. I have until the solstice, and time runs differently here. And you forget, I have the power to manipulate the island if I so wished, as decreed by _Lord_ Zeus himself," Leto whispered weakly, the poison was taking a heavy toll on her immortal soul.

Aella smiled sinisterly, "I'm afraid time is running out, even for you, Leto. You no longer have the strength, and Delos will soon fall back under Zeus' rightful rule and there will be no escape."

"Get out, Aella," Leto croaked.

"For now, Lady Leto. I will be back, and if you still refuse, it will not be me, but Lord Zeus himself that will collect the children," Aella warned menacingly, before leaving.

It was then; the Twins reached the living room, and asked, "What is it, Mother?"

"Nothing…" Leto muttered, before smiling a weak smile to the children.

"Oh by Chaos… I love all of you," Leto continued to murmur tiredly, as Artemis grew worried, and Apollo's eyes widened in horror.

"No…" Apollo whispered, as Leto turned to him apologetically.

"You have foreseen it, haven't you, my son?" Leto whispered, as Apollo started to shed his tears.

"This c-can't be, it isn't supposed to happen," Apollo whimpered, while Artemis grew even more frustrated.

"WHAT EXACTLY IS GOING ON, MOTHER?! You are getting sicker, Apollo seems to know what is happening, two odd women come to this place… WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON?! TELL ME, MOTHER, APOLLO!" Artemis screamed.

"Two odd women… But we only saw one?" Apollo asked.

"Yeah there were two. And where the hell is Perseus?" Artemis asked roughly, as Leto's eyes widened.

_'__Perseus… Athena… DAMN IT!' _Leto thought frantically, as she dragged herself to Perseus' room as fast as she could, and what she heard nearly broke her heart.

"I heard everything… Why did you lie to us? Why didn't you tell me that the Twins were leaving?!" Perseus shouted, amidst his tears.

"And why didn't you tell us that YOU WERE DYING?! BY MY POISON!" Perseus continued angrily, as Apollo fell to his knees.

Artemis could only be seen shaking, as she eyed her mother.

"Athena… What did you do?" Leto whispered dangerously.

"I merely told him the truth, Leto. Something that was your duty to tell," Athena said harshly.

Perseus began to flare his power, as he continued bitterly, "This past month, we have asked, we have _begged_ you to tell us what was wrong, and only now, we find out that we are going to be separated… In exchange for your life! I thought you cared for us, Mother! You told us you loved all of us, and that we will have our own paths, but what is this! The Twins are going to Olympus, and I'm… Staying here."

"Is this true, Mother?" Artemis said disapprovingly, as Leto started to shed her tears.

Athena smirked, earning a hard glare from Leto.

"_She _will tell you three the truth and intervene… _She _promised… As a last gift," Leto whispered.

It was here that Athena's eyes widened, and Apollo continued to bite his lip.

"Who is _she, _Leto? I order you to say it!" Athena asked menacingly, as Leto smiled.

"She is the reason why you, for all your _mighty_ power, cannot touch Perseus. And you misunderstand, Perseus. I was never going to be healed by that poison. It is too powerful for measly Gods like Zeus to comprehend and heal," Leto said, smiling weakly.

"Mother is right… She is telling the truth. It is Lady Athena who is lying, trying to turn us against Mother," Apollo whispered, having foreseen this in a dream.

"How would you know this, boy?" Athena asked with amusement, as if scolding a naughty child.

"I have foreseen it," Apollo said simply, silencing her.

Artemis, who was still stunned, spoke, "W-we are leaving..?"

Leto was about to speak, before Athena cut her off, "Yes, we are leaving. _Now_."

"_Athena._ Don't you dare," Leto dangerously whispered, as she drew her bronze dagger.

"I have been patient with you, Leto. But no matter, I will end this quickly. You are not even a tenth of what you were a century ago," Athena sneered, drawing her spear, as Leto focused the Death Mist on her dagger.

"The Death Mist… It appears you have betrayed us, Leto!" Athena said with triumph, as Artemis' eyes widened.

"No, Mother! We will go, we will go! Please, Mother!" Apollo begged, as he had foreseen what would happen if the fight had begun.

Leto, with all of her blessings, would fall under her own Death Mist, as she no longer had the strength to rein it in due to the poison that heavily weakened her.

"Apollo, how could you! You promised!" Artemis screamed, as Apollo's face darkened.

"I'm sorry, Sister, but I-I saw it in m-my dreams. If this continues, Mother will die, and Perseus-" Apollo started to tear.

"Perseus? What of Perseus?!" Artemis asked pleadingly, as Apollo bit his lip.

"How touching… But it appears I have fulfilled my objective," Athena sneered, as Perseus looked on in horror.

Leto was dying, and the twins were forced to leave… Perseus fell to his knees as he watched the scene, not even noticing the growing smirk on Athena's face. Tears started to fall from his eyes. His world was falling apart, and he didn't know who to blame. He couldn't bring himself to blame Leto. His misery began to overwhelm the place.

Perseus could only hear the gasp as Athena raised a spear to kill the helpless Leto, who was reacting to Perseus' powers, and was drowning in her guilt. Athena, though, also seemed to react to Perseus' powers, as her face changed from an arrogant smirk, to a small shade of insecurity and pity.

"You are dying anyway… And will not be worth my time to kill. Ten minutes, you have ten minutes," Athena conceded, clenching her fist.

When she walked out the door, the dam broke. The Twins were crying their hearts out, as they embraced their dying mother, who told them the truth.

"W-why didn't you tell us?" Artemis murmured brokenly, as Leto shushed her.

"I couldn't… Go to Perseus, my beautiful Huntress. He needs you more than I," Leto said sadly, pointing at the shell-shocked godling.

"P-Perseus?" Artemis asked, before being crushed by a powerful embrace, as Perseus cried into her shoulder.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," Perseus cried, as Artemis' tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry, Perseus," Artemis said nervously.

"J-Just promise me s-something, o-okay?" Perseus murmured.

Artemis nodded into his shoulder, earning a sigh of relief from her friend.

"P-Please w-wait for me, alright? I'll find a way, I promise," Perseus promised, which drew a small shush from Artemis.

"Of course, Perseus. I will wait for you. After all, Mother said, true love lasts forever… And I am willing to take a chance," Artemis whispered tenderly.

"You will?" Perseus vulnerably asked, his yellow eyes brightening.

"Of course. No matter how long it takes," Artemis said, before softly kissing Perseus' lips.

Perseus remained stunned as his lips touched Artemis. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. His blood rushed to his face as the sweet taste, and forest scent enveloped his senses. Perseus could only break into a sad look as they separated. Suddenly though, he broke into a rare smile, and said, "I'll hold you to it."

Apollo, who gave the couple space, tried to walk away, before being pulled back by the demigod, who clasped his hand and said, "Take care of Artemis.. Protect her, promise me, you will protect her!"

Apollo solemnly nodded his head, before he said, "I swear on the Styx."

"I'm sorry we weren't able to keep our promise, Perseus," Artemis said.

Looking at their leaving figures, Leto could only inch forward, as she watched her now transparent arm. Ignoring it though, she summoned all her strength to move as she embraced the broken godling, who was now kneeling on the ground.

"I'm sorry."

"I-I can't u-understand this," Perseus sniffled, as a voice sounded.

'_Do not cry, Perseus. You must be strong. At least be strong for Leto. She has also lost her family.'_

It was then, Perseus turned his head to look at the now dull, wet eyes of Leto. The dull silver eyes that used to gleam in happiness and content, the dull silver eyes which used to twinkle whenever she told or heard a clever joke, or when she teased Artemis and Perseus.

"L-Leto…" Perseus whispered.

Suddenly, Leto seemed to leave her trance, as she smiled sadly to Perseus.

"I never told you who your mother was, Perseus…" Leto trailed off.

"She abandoned me… She caused me pain," Perseus said bitterly, as Leto shook her head.

"No, she is protecting you, Perseus. Even now, she watches," Leto said kindly, trying to take her mind away from the fact that she lost her family.

"Then why didn't she prevent this?!" Perseus raged.

"She has her limits… We all do," Leto whispered wistfully.

"Is it true, what _they_ were saying? Are you d-dying?" Perseus asked.

Leto, who sported a resigned smile, held out her hand, which was translucent and flickering. Then, as if on cue, she coughed ichor. Except that, this ichor did not glow like others. It was dull and dark, so dull it was almost bronze in colour.

"Yes," Leto said, closing her eyes.

"By my poison?" Perseus whimpered, while Leto shook her head.

"No, child… This is Zeus' poison," Leto whispered.

Suddenly, the rain outside intensified. The surroundings grew cold as Leto shivered in guilt. In her silent anger, she let slip the name of Zeus.

"I'll kill him… ZEUS!" Perseus growled.

"Perseus! Stop! Revenge will do nothing! It never did," Leto said.

"But-"

"Perseus… I do not have much time left. Can we please not argue, child? I need to contact someone, someone you should know very well now. Please don't judge her too quickly," Leto murmured weakly.

She was close to her limit.

"W-what do you mean?" Perseus gasped.

Suddenly, an image shimmered, and a woman appeared. Perseus couldn't see her properly at first – it seemed like she was changing forms. One minute she was a beautiful black haired, powerful-looking but stern woman, with a grey chiton, and the other minute, she was an emaciated, miserable looking woman, with tear tracks down her face and deathly pale skin. However, there was something common among the forms. Her eyes. Gleaming, piercing and calculating yellow eyes.

Perseus' eyes.

'_It has been a long time, my son. I am Akhlys, your mother,' _Akhlys said blankly, as Perseus gritted his teeth.

Perseus didn't know what to think. He almost wanted to explode, but stopped when he saw the pleading eyes of Leto, who was leaning against the wall, and flickering. Akhlys seemed to give a grateful smile at her friend, before continuing.

'_I would like to explain to you everything here, but I am afraid that I do not have much time. Even us mighty Protogenoi have our limits… And I am sorry for your loss, Perseus. However, I cannot linger. Leto does not have much time left, and I will have to save my strength for you.'_

"What do you mean, _Akhlys_?" Perseus asked, emphasising on the word _'Akhlys'_.

Akhlys nearly smiled. It was as expected for her son. It wouldn't do if Perseus had accepted the truth, and gave respect to her too easily.

'_In midnight today, go to the north-most point of Delos. There will be a dark pit there. Jump in it. Nothing else.'_

"But how about-" Perseus said, before being cut off.

He was getting sick of it.

"I am already dying, and I fear that I will not last the day, Perseus. Listen to Akhlys. She has only your best interests at heart, Perseus, and truly cares for you," Leto pleaded, as Perseus reluctantly nodded.

Akhlys couldn't help but thank Leto telepathically as she continued to speak to Perseus. Although she would never admit it, Akhlys was frightened of talking to her child. She was frightened that he would remember what happened when she brought him to this plane. Not to mention bringing him back to Tartarus was a giant gamble. There was no guarantee whether the same things would happen. But she had faith. She needed to.

'_Like I said Perseus. At midnight, go to the north-most point of Delos, and jump into the pit. Should anything chase you, I will intervene personally.'_

"Where does that pit lead to?" Perseus asked, raising his eyebrow.

_'__Tartarus… My home. Do not fear that name, Perseus. We Protogenoi rule that place, and you will be no different. We will give you training. Training that you must have if you are to set foot on this world again. Training you must have to survive those that will try to harm you. I understand that you have someone waiting for you, no?'_

Perseus shed a tear at this, the memory of Artemis leaving still in his mind.

'_Do not cry, Perseus. It shows weakness. And weakness is unfounded in son of mine. You will be strong for your friends, and Leto. My old friend just lost her family, Perseus. Yet, she is not crying. She is being strong for you. Be strong for her, Perseus.'_

"It's my poison that killed her…"

Leto's heart broke as she heard the guilt and self-loathing in her son's voice.

'_You will understand someday, that it is not. My time grows short here, Perseus. So is Leto's. I will see you tonight.'_

The image flickered, and disappeared.

"How dare she, suddenly come here, say 'I'm your mother', and force me to follow her!" Perseus ranted, as Leto weakly shook her head.

"To protect you, Perseus. Zeus would have taken you. You, who is one of the most powerful of godlings, a godling with such massive potential. He would have broken you, and turned you into a weapon of Olympus. Obviously, she didn't want that. Didn't you know that, it was she who requested me to advise you to find your own path, to fight your own fate?" Leto reminisced, as Perseus softened.

He couldn't find a flaw in her explanation.

"I am going to die soon, Perseus, but how about we have a last dinner, okay? A last smile," Leto smiled, as she dragged herself to the kitchen, before collapsing, finding that she was too weak to even cook.

"M-Mother!" Perseus suddenly blurted, before he lifted the flickering form of Leto and laid her against the chair.

"A-Akhlys is your mother, Perseus… Chaos… I'm so tired," Leto whispered, as Perseus fed her the ambrosia.

Perseus started to tear as Leto's skin grew translucent, and her clothes fell through her translucent form. Not caring, he continued to desperately feed her ambrosia, as the poison finally started to take its toll. Suddenly, as she was dying, the Death Mist started to surround her, and she solidified once more. Perseus, who was more than relieved, quickly covered her with a blanket to cover her modesty. Leto only looked mildly amused.

"You are kind, Perseus. Yet, you are crying?" Leto silently murmured.

"Don't cry… Even though you are the son of Misery," Leto continued to mumble softly, a very faint twinkle in her dull silver eyes.

"I c-cannot lose you, Leto… I can save you.. Please…" Perseus said softly.

"You already have... For a time. Do not judge Akhlys, okay?" Leto said kindly, as her form flickered again.

"Don't cry, Perseus. Don't be sad over me, I have no regrets."

"B-but, I c-can't _lose another one_," Perseus cried softly, as Leto used what little remaining strength she had to stroke his hair.

"Perseus… Nothing lasts forever. Not even Immortals. Please remember this."

"Don't say this now, please. _Please,_" Perseus muttered miserably, earning a wry smile from Leto, who again became translucent, signalling that she had only seconds left.

""Perseus... i have seen what misery has done to immortals and mortals alike, and i do not want that to happen to you... You are the true, pure-blooded son of Akhlys, Son of Misery," Leto pondered in a shade of amusement, as Perseus gritted his teeth.

"Just prove me wrong, okay? Don't forget you have others who hold you dear. Show me your smile... Misery's Smile... I love you, Perseus," Leto's mouth curled, as if she told a good joke, before she faded from the world, and the blanket finally fell.

It was then, Perseus howled, and the tears finally fell. In anger, pain, or even misery he did not know. All he knew was that he lost his family. He clenched his fist as he curled up on the floor, crying into Leto's warm chiton. His tears seemed to increase, and the island withered as Perseus finally released his pent-up feelings that he tried to guard. His depression, his grief, and guilt.

It seemed like forever before the rain stopped, and stars could finally be seen. He folded Leto's clothing neatly in his magical hunting pouch, and took her necklace that lay on the chair, the chair where Leto faded.

Perseus wore the necklace, and wiping his last tears, decided that this was the last time he would be weak. There was someone waiting for him, and he intended to keep his promise this time.

**It has finally ended, and I hope it wasn't too cliché. We will personally say that we are very proud with this chapter. =) Perseus will be a little different after this, just be warned.**

**Rocky's A/N**

**However, we thank you all for reading, and this is pretty late, but I would like to thank TheGooseMaster for endorsing this story. And i would like to thank all of you wonderful readers, who i must say have been wonderfully supportive of this story hehehe. And if you have any questions about the story, do PM me, and i will do my best to reply accordingly, aye.**

**Eyes, how about you say something, aye?(Rinne's A/N)**

**Play the naruto song Decision while reading he Leto and Perseus conversation, theGoosemaster is a god, now that the confines of Delos are over its time for bigger and better things lol and a better Perseus xD**

**The Cardigans – Erase and Rewind**

**And Finally One Last Thing,**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE(Mr Eyes prefers favs/follows, though xD)!**

**2/11 Update: Bad news guys. My laptop was damaged yesterday, so i will be on a short hiatus. So please bear with me while it is getting serviced, yeah? LCD issue xD. Thanks for all your support.**

**24/11 Update #2: Hello guys! My lappie's back, and i will update soon. As i write this, i have about 1000+ words already written, and i assure you by this week it will be ready for release... Thanks for your patience =)**


	5. Darkness

**Misery's Smile Chapter 5**

**From Rin and Art**

**Well hello again, my laptop LCD was bit smashed in… but now it's fixed:-D. So I humbly apologize for the delay, and hope that you enjoy the next instalment of Misery's Smile. **

**I hope you enjoy ****J**

There was only absolute silence. Perseus grimly walked through the island, awed by the sheer death that happened here. An acrid smell filled the air, as a haunting breeze blew. He could only growl, as he found out just what he did to the island.

Delos withered.

While the air was poisonous, the once beautiful clear springs were polluted to a menacing dark green. Nothing was alive. Dead leaves and animals littered the dark grey forest ground as night started to fall. It looked like a place of nightmares.

'No... A place of death, more like,' Perseus thought, looking at a diseased, dead tree.

Perseus walked, following the cracked stone path. It was just yesterday that the withered island was a paradise. He would normally see animals moving about, not to mention the springs that yielded clear and pure water. The sound of trees rustling would usually be heard, and Perseus would frequently catch the sound of the animals hustling in the forest.

Now though, there was only absolute silence which only broke when a quiet voice sang a haunting tune. Except, this tune seemed to make the air vibrate, and Perseus could feel a power suddenly calling out to him as more voices joined the tune. It was then, Perseus knew – Tartarus was open, and it was calling out to Perseus. The darkness seemed to deepen, and more whispers, dark whispers could be heard. They quickened as Perseus approached nearer to the north, as if in anticipation for the young immortal.

Reaching the end of the stone path, Perseus' necklace glowed and shook as he found his destination. The voices stopped, and it was silent. The darkness deepened, as Perseus squeezed his necklace. Hazy memories filled his mind, the same memories that tormented him even before he met Leto. Except, they were much clearer. Doubt started to gnaw at him, but he remembered his promise to Leto and Artemis.

He jumped.

LINE BREAK

Akhlys smiled in anticipation as the dark power of Tartarus seemed to shudder – it meant her son had reached his destination. Whispers started to sound as the immortals in the pit wondered what exactly caused the sudden shock. It wasn't everyday that Tartarus was shook in such a way.

Then, a low grunt suddenly sounded, and a presence could be felt stirring. It was here Nyx widened her eyes. While she knew Perseus' dormant power was potent, she never expected _that_ to happen. The Lady of Night looked at her sister, who was smirking, and she could only wonder what the cunning Poison Mistress was planning, now that one of their most powerful brothers were awakening – one that was not friendly with Akhlys.

"Akhlys?" Nyx raised an eyebrow.

"It is of no concern, Nyx. Our brother always had an interest for powerful immortals," Akhlys smirked.

"He will be no friend to Perseus, Akhlys. And we both know that Perseus as he is now, is no match for him," Nyx narrowed her eyes.

"I know that. But I do have my ways," Akhlys said wryly, causing Nyx to shake her head.

"Stop gambling with Perseus' life, Sister. Your luck might just run out," Nyx said harshly.

Akhlys remained smirking, but doubt began to seed in her heart. Nyx was right. She _was_ going to gamble with Perseus' life. Her brother was unpredictable and ruthless, and it didn't help that she had an extremely unstable relationship with him. But if her plan worked, it would be extremely helpful to Perseus' training. Well, assuming he survived it.

LINE BREAK

Perseus could only growl as he faced the female spirits that continually harassed him. Fed up, he dug deep, and flared his Primordial power, and brought them to their knees. Suddenly, Perseus almost fell back, he swore he could hear a low grunt coming from deep beneath the pit. It was here, a shade suddenly appeared and whispered.

"Begone, Arai."

"Who are you to interrupt us, lowly shade!" the arai hissed.

"A servant of Nyx. Who are _you_ to assault Lord Perseus, child of Akhlys?" The shade retorted.

It was then the Arai was silenced, and Perseus could only watch, bemused, as their eyes widened in fear. They bowed, and finally left.

"Um, thank you," Perseus said, not knowing what to say, earning a curt nod from the shade.

"Lord Perseus. I am but your guide to the Mansion, and my name is Lykos," The shade bowed.

"Lykos… Erm, don't call me Lord, and what was-"

"Those were others taking notice of your power, Lord Perseus."

"Don't call me Lord-"

"You are being too humble, Lord Perseus. Yet, you are not a Primordial yet, so perhaps you are right in being humble," Lykos pondered, and Perseus could only wonder whether that was an insult.

"Calm down, Lord Perseus, I was only jesting. As I was saying, I am but your guide to the Mansion of Night, where Lady Akhlys and Lady Nyx expects you. And I will tell you this – Against my advice, I am ordered not to aid you in battle should we meet enemies," Lykos said sadly, as he cupped his walking stick.

It was here Perseus took a proper look at Lykos, and examined him. The shade looked like in his late fifties, with his beard trimmed and his long hair tied up in a small ponytail. His armor seemed to pulse in the dark pit as he fingered his sword that was strapped to his waist.

"Good, I came here for training… The experience will prove valuable," Perseus muttered.

"Do not underestimate this place, Lord Perseus. It does not tolerate arrogance. Your power is potent, yes, but it appears you have barely any control of it-"

"What do you know about my powers?!" Perseus snapped, and Lykos fixed him with a cold stare, silencing him.

"Lord Perseus, you must be humble in this place. Those spirits were just small fry – even I can defeat it with ease, and you think wrong. This place was not meant for training, and it never will be," Lykos said softly.

"What do you mean?" Perseus asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Tartarus is a place for punishment. And I will warn you here, as you go deeper, there will be older and fouler things, some even greater than the Titans. I would advise that you stop flaring your power as you did, until you gain better control of your powers, Lord Perseus. Lady Akhlys has many powerful enemies, and I will not be lying when I say that as you are, you stand no chance against any of them," Lykos warned.

"What a troublesome Mother… What must I do?" Perseus asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Lykos let out a chuckle at Perseus' comment, before answering, "You must reach the Mansion of Night."

"Just one thing, do not ever forget this is a dark place, Perseus. Dark things happen here. And I am not only talking about the punishments," Lykos' face took a grim look, and Perseus nodded.

"Follow me, Perseus," Lykos said.

LINE BREAK

The air grew more acrid and heavy as Perseus went deeper. Perseus had a new fear for this place, as he listened to the distant screams, and shouts of pain, and the sound of rumbling deep within the dark place. It was there Perseus had essentially agreed to listening to Lykos' advice.

"Shroud us within the Death Mist. One of the Titans is imprisoned here, and you are not ready to fight his jailor," Lykos warned, as Perseus complied.

What Perseus saw horrified him, a giant Cyclopes who wore a great mace guarded the gates. It was clear he was mad, from the wide, red eye that he saw. Power seemed to seep from him, and it was clear it was unstable. With Lykos guiding him, Perseus went past the Cyclops undetected, and he sighed in relief, before Lykos quickly reprimanded him.

"Don't, Lord Perseus. They will smell your scent. Strengthen the Death Mist, Perseus."

Suddenly, the Cyclops stood and smelled the air, as Perseus froze. Lykos, sensing his panic, put a cold hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Do not fear. Calm down, Lord Perseus. Believe in your Death Mist," Lykos whispered.

"But-"

"Silence. He will hear you. I cannot be heard, for I am a shade formed from darkness. Calm your breathing, Perseus. Take long deep breaths. Do not exhale through your mouth. Instead, exhale through your nose. Strengthen your Death Mist. Yes… Like that. Remember, Lord Perseus, the Death mist _will_ falter should you unknowingly stop the constant stream of power with your fear," Lykos advised calmly.

Perseus, let the stream of Death Mist flow, and he steadied his breathing. Then, something happened. Perseus felt drawn to something beneath his feet. Quietly whispering a silent spell, the sand, shrouded by the Mist, gave way and revealed a hilt, which read 'Νύξ'(Night). Lykos' eyes widened as he saw it, and before he could speak, Perseus held it.

There was a deep resonance, and a vibration hummed around Perseus. Perseus pulled the hilt, and it revealed a curved long black blade with no guard. The blade was simple – A guardless black, smooth hilt, and a long black blade with a smooth, menacing edge that looked even darker than its' name. The engraving shined, as Lykos' eyes widened, before he immediately looked at the Cyclops.

Perseus almost forgot the situation, awed by the simple beauty of the sword, before he saw the Cyclops looking directly at him. The unstable, wild power was suddenly pointed to Perseus and he nearly fell to his knees under the pressure.

"Lord Perseus, do not make any sudden moves, and follow my every command. Everything you do is about life and death now. There will be no coming back if you die here, immortal or not," Lykos said calmly.

"Point that black blade to his eye, now," Lykos continued.

"Are you mad? I can't!" Perseus said incredulously, as Lykos paid no heed.

"Do as I say," Lykos eyed the blade.

If the rumors were true and if it was _that_ blade… The jailor started to charge, and Perseus' eyes were narrowed with fear. Then, he had a resolved look, as Lykos spoke.

"Concentrate your power, and use that blade as a conduit."

"Use as much power as you can, you will not be able to use much – given your control. But you must use a massive amount if you wish to escape from this alive."

Perseus raised the blade, and dug as deep as he could into his pool of power. A green aura trailed the blade as his yellow eyes glowed.

"Do not hesitate, Lord Perseus. He is coming."

Perseus did not hesitate. Instantly, he released it, and it struck the monster in the face, bringing it down. A huge explosion was sounded and a mist of poison surrounded the Cyclops. Lykos looked at Perseus, and nodded quickly. Perseus, well, he saw the Cyclops start to rouse.

"Run."

Recognizing the shade's message, Perseus ran as fast as he could with the shade, who looked awed as much as he was relieved. Then, a hard look crossed the shade's face, and Perseus felt guilty. Even with the Twins, he could never satisfy his curiosity, or what Artemis liked to call, _itchy fingers_. It cost them more than a few hunts.

Here though, it nearly cost him his life.

"You are extremely lucky. I hope you have learned the fragility of the Death Mist. Do not do that again. If you want to do something, refer it to me first, until Lady Akhlys claims you at the Mansion. This is Tartarus, and I hope you remember that," Lykos said harshly, before he saw that blade.

"Though, I must say this is quite a find… Lady Nyx will explain. We must go with haste. The darkness is fading, and the Mansion of Night is extremely elusive. I must say, I expected you to question me more. Young godlings tend to be arrogant," Lykos commented.

"Not in Tartarus," Perseus retorted, earning a ghost of a smile from the shade.

Perseus smiled at his small pun(ghost of a smile), before Lykos said, "You are learning, little godling."

"This is the first time you've stopped calling me 'Lord Perseus'," Perseus cheekily said.

"And it shall not happen again," Lykos said seriously, as Perseus sighed.

Then, the path seemed to stop as the darkness seemed to spread across, and memories of hurt and anger began to rise. Perseus tried to ignore it, but the screams started.

"We are close."

Then, Perseus asked, "What was that monster?"

Lykos smiled, "One who is cursed."

"Stop talking in riddles, old wolf. Who is that monster?" Perseus was exasperated.

Lykos ignored him, but Perseus caught the words 'impatient' and 'godlings'. His vein twitched, and Lykos broke into a chuckle.

"I have forgotten his name. But I know, he was once a fine servant of the Titans, and was blessed by the great powers of the Sea. When Lord Poseidon took control of the seas, he cast all servants of the Titans of the Seas into Tartarus, and this creature was no different."

Lykos sighed, as he continued.

"As I have said, dark things happen here. Surely you hear whispers? Those whispers are for the punished. Dark magic lie in those whispers, Lord Perseus. The Titans are strong, and can resist this at great pain, but the weak are not so lucky. The weaker of the punished are in the end consumed by the whispers, and their power twisted by the magic, making them nothing more than mindless, but dangerous drones," Lykos explained.

"Couldn't he tell that he was guarding his old masters?" Perseus asked, and Lykos shook his head.

"I'm afraid he cannot, Lord Perseus. He is but a mindless puppet, who only answers to Tartarus himself. Such is the fate of all cursed to be punished," the shade said with finality, before stopping.

Perseus squeezed his necklace, as he wondered why Lykos had stopped, before he saw it. It was so dark Perseus could barely see. Suddenly, more memories began to attack his mind as he clutched his forehead, and Lykos nodded in understanding.

"This is the effect of this place. I am afraid I must leave you here, as you must meet the Ladies alone. Good luck, Lord Perseus. I will see you again," Lykos bowed before fading, and Perseus bit his lip – Lykos was a good companion.

Suddenly, as the mental barrage intensified, a shack appeared. Perseus blanched – This was the Mansion of Night? It was decaying, and looked to be falling apart. The wood looked to be rotting. However, the power emitting from it was unmistakable, and Perseus knew he had to go in. Suddenly, he saw the face of Artemis.

'_Why did you leave? You promised, and you broke it.'_

Perseus gasped, as he started shaking.

'_I thought you loved us. I thought you loved **me**. But you were selfish, and played hero. Are you so naïve to think your power would not go undetected? Zeus is not at fault. **You** broke our promise. Perseus.'_

It was here, Perseus went on his knee, he had no answer to that. He continued shaking. Whispers started to sound, as he felt cold. Memories filled his mind, and when he opened his eyes, he only saw darkness. Black. Nothing else. Fumbling, he knew he had to enter the Mansion before he lost his sanity. Squeezing his necklace with his left hand, he reached out with his power, and the necklace glowed.

Suddenly, his mind felt clearer, and he suddenly remembered his last promise. The necklace continued glowing.

'_Leto…'_

Then, Perseus, with a new resolve, and guided by the necklace, found a weak point at the power imprisoning him, and cut it apart, releasing him from the darkness that tormented him. Squeezing his necklace gratefully, he found the knob of the door.

'_Thank you… Leto.'_

Though, there was a little problem. The door was locked. Frustrated, he began to charge his power up, before a highly unamused, but gentle voice sounded in his mind.

'_Nephew, please do not blast my Mansion doors down. There is something called knocking the door, which I think is common courtesy. I am sure that Leto has taught you that.'_

Perseus sighed, before knocking the door softly.

_'Close your eyes while I lead you in. Do not open them.'_

The door clicked, and a beautiful, dark haired woman led him in, but not before making sure Perseus closed his eyes. Perseus could only hear screams and hisses as he went in, but he kept his eyes shut, remembering what happened with Lykos and the monster.

"Open them," Nyx said gently, as Perseus opened his eyes, only to gawk.

The Mansion was in a word – Stunning. Firstly, Perseus had to say, it was bigger than it looked from outside.

"B-Big," Perseus gawked, as Nyx raised an eyebrow in amusement.

It was basically a really, really, big house. Black, delicately designed pillars supported the edges, while the walls on the hallway were decorated with art that seemed to depict wars among great warriors, a big panel illustrating the Titan war. Perseus took a bitter look however, when he saw the last panel, which depicted Perseus holding the hand of a dying Leto.

"How did you get that?" Perseus asked sadly.

"The art adds on its own, even I do not fully understand its power. After all, this was a gift to me from my father," Nyx smiled, as she eyed the painting of a tall hooded figure who had his back turned.

"Come, Perseus, we have one more Lady to meet," Nyx winked, as Perseus nodded.

The black haired lady led the godling through, and as Perseus entered the entrance to the living room, he was almost too afraid to open it, as flashes of his memories started to attack him. Nyx noted this, and sighed.

"All will be answered in due time, Perseus. I swear it," Nyx said with a hard look.

Perseus nodded, confused, as Nyx opened the door. Then, a familiar-looking shade led the duo through, and Perseus gawked.

"L-Lykos?!" Perseus exclaimed, as he stopped.

"Ah, Lord Perseus. We meet again. Do not be so surprised – I am a servant of Nyx," Lykos said, though he did wink, his wolfish eyes gleaming.

Nyx smiled, and continued leading Perseus through the massive house, as Perseus observed the different weapons, and gold that decorated the red walls. Then, a room opened, and a familiar power flared. Perseus widened his eyes as he saw his mother – Akhlys.

"Mother?" Perseus said with a small voice, unsure of what to say.

"It has been a long time, Perseus," Akhlys said gently, with a voice full of love, something that Nyx had never heard ever since she gave birth to Perseus.

Then, both yellow eyes hardened as Akhlys continued with a cold tone, "We need to talk."

LINE BREAK

Though Akhlys said that they were to talk, Nyx and Lykos interrupted, both insisting that Perseus needed rest. Noticeably grumbling, the great goddess complied, and Perseus was allowed to rest for a time, until he regained his energy. Succumbing to his fatigue, Perseus leaned back into his chair, where he slept.

That time, he had a dream.

It was in a magnificent room, and Perseus saw two figures. Nyx and Akhlys. Nyx looked like she was reprimanding her sister, but no voices were heard. It was here Perseus noticed he could not hear anything.

Then, all hell broke loose as different images suddenly rushed along, and they displayed more scenes of the two goddesses, eventually ending at the last one. This time though, he could hear voices, and they were frantic.

'_Sister, the Death Mist is out of control!' _

_'Use your powers of darkness, Nyx. Force the Death Mist to submit!'_

Then, an explosion sounded, and even more images began to rush, before it ended in darkness. As Perseus woke up in a start, he found that he was in a large room, and there was a large painting on the wall, depicting an hooded man who had his face shadowed. His long blade could be seen strapped to his back. But a striking characteristic was the yellow eyes that shone under his hood, though his face was still shadowed in darkness. It was an intimidating painting.

Forcing himself to look away, Perseus examined the rest of his room. His magical hunting pouch could be seen hanging on a door, while his newly-acquired sword leaned on the wall. It's black blade seemed to shimmer as Perseus eyed it, as if greeting the young immortal.

Perseus also did notice the piercing headache and the continuous stream of images that followed. It was more vivid now, and Perseus wondered if Nyx had something to do with it. It was then he remembered about Nyx's vow that everything would be answered, and he could only wonder if it had something to do with his memories.

Walking out of the room, Perseus followed a trail of darkness, and found a polished, black door. A pulse of power seemed to thrum as Perseus let his curiousity get the better of him and pushed the door, only to be grabbed by his Aunt.

"Perseus, you must be careful around here, even in my mansion. There is more than three immortals dwelling in here," Nyx chastised.

Perseus was still reasonably surprised, as Nyx motioned for the immortal to follow him. About three turns later, Perseus found himself in the living room, where Lykos and Akhlys could be seen arguing silently.

'_Why do you insist on this mad plan, My Lady? He is not ready!'_

_'He must be, as soon as possible. I have already claimed him.'_

_'You take too many chances, My Lady.'_

_'He is my son, and I have full confidence that he will excel.'_

_'My Lady, Tartarus is not fit for training an untested, unexperienced and young immortal such as Perseus.'_

_'Have you forgotten, little servant of Nyx, that he is my **pure-blooded son,** and a **Protogenoi**? I think you underestimate him, Shade.'_

_'He has the power, but he does not have the control. Surely you have considered that?'_

_'I have a plan for that, Shade. My brother has agreed to – Ah, he is here.'_

"Welcome back, Perseus," Akhlys said.

Perseus regarded her with a nod, as Akhlys straightened.

"I understand you have become strong, Perseus. However, you have yet to truly realize your awakened power," Akhlys said dryly.

Perseus did not question it. He was almost made mincemeat by the Cyclops jailor. Not to mention the fact that he would never admit it, but he had trouble defending himself against the Arai. And the fact that he was unable to protect those close to him

It took all his willpower not to express just how bitter he was.

"You should have better control over your emotions, Perseus. You are a mighty Primordial immortal, not a lowly hero trying to prove himself to others he perceives as 'higher'. After this training, I expect you to be already _proven_. I will not have a son trying to prove himself among the weak. I will not have my son bow down to anyone," Akhlys said coldly, as Perseus began to feel determination bloom in his mind.

Perseus had to admit, his mother had a kind of dark charisma. Everything she said, everything she did, was calculated and cold, and designed to bring out a reaction that benefitted both parties – at least to people she favoured. It made the young immortal scared. He hated to think how manipulative Akhlys could be to her enemies.

"Thus, I will have you trained by my brother," Akhlys added, drawing a defiant shout from Nyx.

"Sister!" Nyx shouted, already briefed by Akhlys.

It wasn't long before Lykos added his input.

"There is no such thing as 'fast' results or training, My Lady! Bringing the boy to this pit was enough, and now you are going to lead him to his death by the hand of your accursed brother," Lykos growled.

"Silence, Shade. I have my reasons for this. After the debacle in Chaos' plane, darker minds, and powerful deities would have already known of Perseus' existence. We must prepare him," Akhlys insisted, drawing a snort from Nyx.

Perseus could only watch, as the trio argued over his future.

"And at what cost? Slow down, Akhlys. The powerful deities you talk about are in no rush. They are still asleep, still ignorant of Perseus. Let him grow on his own pace. You risk weakening his power – This pit is no place for training!" Nyx added harshly, but Akhlys refused to budge.

"You think I would have done this if I had no choice, _Sister_? Do you really think I am so blind to the affairs of immortals! I am one of the greatest of the Primordials! Did you both think, I had not the foresight to see this?!" Akhlys boomed, as she flared her power, shaking the pit.

"No, Sister. I am merely concerned for your son. As a mother, you should be, too. Do what you will, _Akhlys_. If your mad plan fails, I _will_ have you answer to me. I hope you haven't forgotten that I am the **_Night_**. Do what you will, on one condition," Nyx hissed menacingly, as the Mansion dimmed considerably.

"You will give Perseus his memories today. He will need to – " Nyx said, before Perseus interrupted, having enough of this conversation.

"There is no need, Lady Nyx. I remember it all. I remember how my mother cast me into the earth too early. I understand how she made a mistake, and accidentally poisoned me using her Death Mist, before Aunt Nyx blessed me with darkness to seal away the poison, and in so doing, sealed my powers. And I know how Lady _Akhlys_ hid from her mistake, simply because she was too prideful to admit that she administered it to her _son_, no less, and how her hubris indirectly caused all of these problems," Perseus whispered.

"What in – " Akhlys started to splutter.

"If not for your hubris, we would not be having this conversation," Perseus added coldly, as Akhlys stared back, her anger growing.

The only reason why she didn't blast him to bits was because it was true, and the fact that he was her _son_. If she had contacted him earlier, perhaps simply admitted her mistake to her son, she could have prevented these problems. Leto knew how to suppress powers, yes, but to suppress Primordial powers was a little more difficult. Something Akhlys could have done.

However, Akhlys did find something that could hammer in her argument, "And if not for my hubris, you would not have met Leto, and her Twins. One in particular, whom I know is waiting for you?"

It was then; Perseus looked at her with a trace of anger in his eyes. Akhlys was worried for a moment, but instantly felt relief as she watched Perseus sigh. He was listening.

"You want to get back to her as long as possible, yes? But how are you going to survive, as weak as you are now? You were almost outclassed by a third-class piece of filth, and was ultimately defeated by a weak immortal," Akhlys said, raising a hand to silence her sister, and giving her a telepathic message.

Nyx gave her a warning look, before leaving. Lykos stayed, studying the young immortal.

"And I must tell you this, Perseus. You are an enigma. Your birth was an enigma by itself. The Fates did not decree your birth – they did not create your life string, nor do they hold it. It is my father Chaos himself, who created and holds your life string, much like how he holds _our_ life strings, the life strings of the mightiest of the Primordials. I myself asked him for his consent, and watched him weave your life string," Akhlys explained, drawing a look from Perseus.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you will have many powerful enemies. Even the Fates themselves – they never liked having someone they can never control," Akhlys continued.

"You must be ready."

"Basically what you are saying is that, I should never be _born_? Was I just a tool to spite the Fates, Mother?!" Perseus shouted, before Akhlys' eyes widened, and she grabbed Perseus' hand.

"No… _Never_. I would _never _do that, Perseus. _Never._ Please, understand this. My father, Chaos, decreed you were born. Please understand that I _begged_ him to create your life string. _Please_," Akhlys pleaded, as Perseus softened.

Perseus stood up. Akhlys was extremely afraid at this point, wondering if she went too far. Perseus was right, in the fact that her hubris caused no end of trouble.

"Very well, _Mother_. But we will see. I am certain, with Fate interrupting or not, truth will unravel no matter what. I will train with your brother. Just say his name, Mother. Besides, it won't make a difference if I did die, you'll just make another child to spite the Fates again, and lose an _asset_, perhaps," Perseus sneered, referring to Leto.

Akhlys met his glare with her own. It wouldn't do any good if she could not stand up to someone weaker than her. Her son was brave, and had a sharp tongue, but it was time to give him a demonstration. A reality check.

Perseus watched her for a moment – Her hypnotising yellow eyes seemed to turned as suddenly, the mansion shook. Lykos' eyes widened as he saw what Akhlys was doing. It was necessary, yes, but he had a hand on Perseus' newly acquired sword, in case of the great goddess going too far.

Suddenly, Perseus was forced to his knees as a pressure pushed him down. Images of absolute misery filled his mind, as poison started to ravage his body. He was being killed, and he was _helpless_. As he looked up to his mother, he found no pity. No remorse.

"_I cant die here, I can't… Artemis… A-Artemis… L-Leto…" _Perseus trailed off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

The misery was overpowering, as Akhlys continued her pressure. It was too much, and Perseus finally gave up fighting. He felt like a mere ant against Akhlys. A final pressure seemed to crush him finally, before it was silent, and a gentle hand picked him up. He looked up and saw Akhlys, a concerned look in her eye. He suddenly felt better as Akhlys healed him. As he started to speak, he saw Akhlys raise a weary hand, her face wrinkled with guilt, and pain.

"That… Was an example of power. Your enemies will not be so merciful, Perseus. Remember that. Worse, they can do this to your loved ones. There are many who already know your relationship with the twins – you must protect them, yes? As Lykos have said, I have many enemies for no other reason than my powers, and you will be too. You will fight many things, Perseus. I cannot guarantee you will win all, but I want you to be prepared, at least. And as powerful as you are now, you need guidance, or you will be crushed as you were under me…" Akhlys clasped his hand softly, and Perseus couldn't help but grip it tightly, feeling the vulnerability in her voice.

"I am your mother, Perseus, and I cannot bear to lose you. Go to the heart of Tartarus. Find my brother, and train under him. There is no need to prove yourself – you are already worthy if you make it all the way there. If you make it, no, _when_ you make it, Tartarus will take you under his wing, and you will learn under him for as long as he sees fit," Akhlys said, as Perseus nodded.

Though, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He remembered the stories that Leto told him when he was younger, and he remembered one of them saying that Tartarus was one of the most ruthless of Primordials.

"Do not fear, Perseus. Tartarus respects strength, and he will _hate_ to see it go to waste. He will be a fine teacher, but you must be careful. He is also manipulative, and you would do well not to be tricked by his more deceitful plans. Also, do not oppose him, or you will be punished. Tartarus is strong – perhaps even a match for me, and you will be destroyed should you anger him enough. I hope you don't forget Leto's stories, as most of them are all true, for they are told by _me_," Akhlys said with a note of amusement.

As if on cue, Nyx went out of her room, grabbed the black blade from Lykos, and handed it to Perseus.

"I expect that you will find a better use for this than I ever could – I don't use swords anyway," Nyx said, before tracing the engraving.

"Νύξ… It will have a new wielder now to bring its darkness to all enemies…" Nyx said, as the engraving glowed.

The sword changed shape too, and when Perseus held it, it couldn't be more well balanced. The blade now had a delicate leaf-shape, with a black guard that held the engraving of the blade.

"This sword was made for me, as a gift from my sons, Thanatos and Hypnos. It has been blessed by myself, and it was forged by the very Cyclopes who made Zeus' master bolt. The immortals at Chaos' plane have _a lot _of favors they owe me. It should serve you well," Nyx smirked, as Perseus bowed.

"Tartarus… You must be careful with him… You will do well in your training, I know it. Artemis is waiting for you, isn't she?" Nyx laughed, before she left, leaving a flustered, but slightly pained Perseus.

Akhlys, who was watching the scene, felt embarrassed, wishing she was there to comfort her son, to encourage him. It wasn't the fact that she was too prideful, or too bitter. She was simply afraid. She was afraid of how Perseus would react, and how he would say to her. After all, she had done her share of mistakes, and had alienated her son. At least, that was what she thought.

Perseus had never felt those thoughts. He was bitter, yes, but he could not help but pity his vulnerable, and fragile mother. He knew that while Akhlys was powerful, and feared, deep down she was simply scared, insecure, and lonely. She only had Nyx as her companion, and Perseus could nearly feel her hurt when Nyx threatened to turn against her.

"Perseus, were you listening?" Akhlys suddenly hissed, as Perseus turned.

"Oh, yes, what is it?" Perseus said guiltily, earning an exasperated sigh from Nyx and Lykos.

They had clearly seen this behavior before.

Akhlys pinched the bridge of her nose, as she readjusted herself, "Lykos will be accompanying you to the heart of Tartarus. It would do no good if you go alone and get lost in the pit. You will lose your sanity, no matter how powerful you are, if you wander blindly in Tartarus."

Perseus nodded, in fact, he was relieved. While Akhlys was brutal and effective, Lykos was strict, yes, but he was calm, and patient. Not to mention he saved Perseus' life more than once.

"You will leave tonight. Oh, and before I forget," Akhlys continued, before suddenly touching Perseus, and flaring a huge amount of his power.

"What happened..?" Perseus asked, feeling winded.

"I have claimed you. You are the pure-blooded son of Akhlys," Akhlys proclaimed.

"And…?" Perseus said, knowing there was a catch in this.

"More powerful enemies would hunt you in this place. This is training – you must survive until the Heart of Tartarus. Once you reach there, you will be safe. No one will dare try to combat my brother, no matter how powerful they are. Survive, Perseus," Akhlys had a grim face.

"And as a mother, I have full confidence that you will do it," She suddenly sported an encouraging smiled, as Perseus sighed in resignation(He apparently inherited his mood swings from her).

"We'll see," Lykos grunted, before gesturing the young immortal to get his things and leave.

Sighing, Perseus got his things, before looking at the hall of paintings for what could be the last time. Looing at the painting where he held Leto in his arms, he squeezed his necklace, and as Nyx opened the door of the Mansion, he walked out with Lykos with a note of determination in his eyes.

**Your Writer and Whiskey Barrel Art AKA Rocky**

**As always, I hope you enjoyed, and I must say I am very thankful for all your support. I do apologize for the delay. Note to everyone, aye? Do not throw a Sony phone(accidentally) to a Fujitsu Laptop. Apparently, it completely rapes the LCD xD. T**

**The reason why Perseus is not grieving so much about Artemis and Leto is simply because he's in Tartarus.**

**I hope you enjoyed, thanks to all.**

**Yours Truly, Art**

**My Partner and Sour Grapes AKA Rinne **

**Rinne's A/N**

**AN: Its been a boring month without Bossman's writing, i suppose this chapter is what you can say "Back with a Vengeance"**

**xxxxxxx**

**We thank you all for your support. If you wish to ask questions about this story, or point out careless mistakes, do PM me, rockyroad69. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW!**

**Spoon - Rindu Serindu Rindunya**


	6. Releases

**Misery's Smile Chapter 6**

**By Daffy(Art) and Donald(Rinne) :p **

**Hello everyone, how are you? Welcome to December, aye? My, how time flies xD Without further ado, let's go! Sit back, eat some Chill Pills, and I hope you enjoy this story ;-)**

Sniffing the air, Perseus winced. The smell of rancid flesh, and smoke filled the air, as screams sounded out in the distant darkness. The whispers of Tartarus became more gentle, and seductive. Lykos looked worriedly at the young immortal. This was madness. Even for a son of Akhlys, Lykos couldn't find a sure way to keep the both of them alive and well until they met Tartarus. To make matters worse, Akhlys had claimed Perseus _publicly_, probably alerting all her enemies to his presence.

It was for fast training, no doubt. Lykos sighed. Were the Primordials always so stubborn? There was no such thing as 'fast training'. Not to mention everything leaned on Perseus. Akhlys' plan was mad – and her sister did not like it. If Nyx and Akhlys had a serious disagreement… Lykos shuddered. He did not want to think of it, as it would not be pretty. Not even the might of Tartarus would be able to hold their disagreement in.

"It's insane isn't it? Mother's 'plan'. I can see it in your eyes," Perseus said with a hint of a smile.

"Let's just continue, and hope we survive this," Lykos told sternly, earning a huff from Perseus.

"What's going on with her anyway? I mean, she said it herself, we are immortal, and we're not in a rush. Then she sends me into probably a suicide training trip, which I'll probably die in," Perseus grumbled.

"Then why did you go? You have mine and Lady Nyx's support otherwise, so why take Lady Akhlys' side, Lord Perseus?" Lykos asked, wondering why.

"Akhlys really thinks before she speaks. She got the reaction out of me, and went with the flow," Perseus shrugs, as Lykos raised an eyebrow.

It was amazing how the young boy could see through such subtlety and explain it in simple words.

"So, why did you react?"

"Well, you heard her questions. I would be really cold-hearted if I didn't react, now did I?" Perseus smiled, as Lykos struggled to hold back a laugh.

"Lady Akhlys is indeed very subtle, and a master manipulator. So do you want to go back? It's not too late," Lykos spoke.

Perseus laughed, "I don't break promises."

"Never again."

Lykos shook his head, as he saw Perseus' clenched fist. Quickening his pace to keep up with Perseus, he prayed to Lord Chaos to protect the vulnerable young boy. Hopefully, the great deity would listen, and prevent Tartarus from breaking the son of Akhlys.

* * *

><p>So far, the journey was uneventful. It was to be expected – Akhlys' name invoked much fear here. The small fry did not dare attack Perseus, fearing that they would anger the powerful goddess. However, she did have powerful enemies – who dwelled deep in Tartarus, no doubt waiting for their prey, now that Akhlys had claimed Perseus.<p>

Lykos was naturally nervous as the darkness deepened, and the volume of the screams went louder. They were getting deeper into Tartarus. Then, he saw a glow. He couldn't have been more surprised as he saw it emanating from Perseus, who looked to be walking towards a river. Then, it hit him. The river Acheron.

"Perseus, no!" Lykos shouted.

Perseus ignored him, and continued walking to the river, entranced by its call for him, its power enhancing his own, making it more potent. Perseus walked, as the hectic screams grew softer, until it became a quiet, heartbroken whimper. Suddenly, it stopped too, and it was deathly quiet.

Perseus waited, wondering what would happen. Suddenly, images ran through his head, and he felt empty. Familiar voices whispered in his head, except they were cooing, in a language Perseus could not understand. The cooing of the whispers was haunting, dark, yet gentle. Perseus felt drawn to it once more, as his power reacted. He could almost hear Lykos shouting to stop him, but in that instant, the voices became louder. There was nothing the old Shade could do, seeing Perseus' powers react like that. He could only hope the spirit of the River would save the young godling from being swept away into darkness.

'_Lady Akhlys…'_ Lykos begged the great goddess for help.

It wasn't long before Akhlys studied what happened, and gave her answer.

'_Perseus must face this alone for now, Lykos,'_ Akhlys answered with conviction, as Lykos lowered his head.

In the river, Perseus suddenly awoke as the screams of despair filled his ear. He had no memory of what happened – only that something was calling him. Perseus tried to feel around, but only found water, and was relieved when he saw shore. Climbing out, his eyes widened as he saw the familiar sight of Leto, and the Twins waiting for him in the cottage. A beautiful forest surrounded it, as Leto held out a hand, her silver eyes gleaming as if to welcome an old family friend. Perseus stood there in shock. This had to be a hallucination, it had to be. He saw Leto _die_. Then, Leto suddenly spoke, and Perseus instantly melted, wanting to feel her warm arms again.

"Join us," Leto smiled warmly, as Perseus' eyes started to brim with tears.

"C'mere, Perseus, where have you been all this time? We were waiting for you," Artemis gently told, as Perseus started to remember those memories of separation.

He never wanted to feel that way again. Hallucination or not, he wanted to feel Leto's warmth, and the Twins' affections. Especially Artemis.

Perseus missed them terribly.

"Hurry, we don't have all day," Apollo laughed, as Perseus started to walk.

It was so real, and Perseus couldn't help but want to believe that this was true, no matter what his instincts told him.

Suddenly, the world darkened, and a shadowed, hooded man came. Perseus recognized the danger, and quickly ran, not wanting to lose his family again. At least, he tried to. He found that he couldn't move, and the hooded man, with a long black sword, struck down the twins with little effort, before he beheaded a helpless Leto.

Perseus fell apart at the scene. To lose them once, was bad enough. But to lose them _twice_, hallucination or not, was the breaking point. Screaming in anger, he leaped at the unsuspecting murderer, as he plunged Night into the man's heart. The hooded man fell, and Perseus couldn't help but notice how both blades looked the same. Looking at the engraving, Perseus immediately dropped his sword. It was Νύξ, his sword.

Eyes widening, Perseus immediately flipped the man's body over, and gasped. There was no mistaking the yellow eyes that clearly displayed shock. Perseus fell into a kneeled position, as he observed the mutilated, bloody bodies of his family, and the blade that was covered in ichor. Misery, and confusion filled his heart as whispers sounded.

'_You killed them. You killed them. You killed them.'_

_'__You could not even save a memory.'_

_'__You are weak and broken.'_

As memories of Artemis flooded his mind, Perseus laughed half-heartedly. It was ironic – The son of Misery broken by misery, and hopelessness.

'_The sword… It will free you from your pain… It will let you meet those you have lost again… Use it.'_

Perseus, who was by now feeling hopeless, reached for his sword, before a gentle, pale hand clasped his wrist. Suddenly, power rushed through him as his necklace glowed. He grew bone-thin, and deathly pale, as Leto's necklace glowed. As his mouth opened, his free hand clasped Leto's necklace, as her words filled his mind.

'_Misery's Smile… I love you, Perseus…'_

As her words sounded, Perseus felt his confusion end, as he began to understand Akhlys' words. Her last wish was for Perseus not to ever lose hope, never to be brought down by grief and self-loathing. Suddenly, the surroundings changed, and Perseus found himself in a familiar room – Leto's room. He remembered the Twins and him caring for Leto while she was getting weaker here, singing lullabies to her, and feeding her horrible-tasting tea. Though it made him sad, Perseus smiled, before finally letting go of his sword.

Squeezing his necklace even more tightly, he looked up, and saw a smiling, yet wistful looking dark-haired woman. She looked at him for a moment, and Perseus recognized. The misery and hopelessness reflected in her glassy, yet wet sapphire eyes.

The spirit of the River Acheron.

"Let go of her, Perseus. She is not of this world anymore," Acheron said gently, as Perseus weeped.

Acheron knelt, and touched the young man's chest.

"But she is alive. She is alive in you, and her children. She is alive here. Your memories of her, her love for you, nothing will ever take that away," Acheron gently continued.

"But –"

"Remember what Leto said to you, Perseus… True love for another outlasts all, and I truly believe that Leto had true love for you. She would never blame you for what wasn't your mistake, nor would she want you to lose hope," Acheron smiled sadly, as she touched Perseus' chin with a cold, pale hand.

"Let go, Perseus. Your feelings of hatred, your feelings of guilt, release it all. It is quiet here."

Perseus bit his lip, before finally crying. He hugged his knees as he weeped, before rambling about how he loved his 'mother', and did not want to ever let go of her. To Acheron's credit, she simply stood and listened. Perseus was thankful for her silent support, though he did not show it. Then, as he continued weeping, a hand reached out.

"I think it is time, Perseus… Leto might be gone, but her children are not. I believe, you have a promise to fulfill," Acheron assertively said, as Perseus' eyes lit up with determination.

Taking her hand, Acheron showed him a mischevious smile, before Perseus felt himself thrown out of the river, much to the relief of the waiting Lykos. With a smile, Perseus fell unconscious on the dark floor, the events of that day catching up to him. Lykos shook his head, but stood watch to protect Perseus.

That night, he did not experience any nightmares. It was blissful, and dreamless.

* * *

><p>Perseus woke up to a waiting Lykos, who was studying him with a curious look.<p>

"Did you have any dreams, Perseus?" Lykos asked, suddenly.

"No, not really," Perseus said, and he swore he could see a smile on the stoic shade.

"Good."

Before they moved on, however, Perseus decided to do something. He took off his necklace, and gently lowered it into the river. The necklace glowed, as if approving with Perseus' decision.

"Acheron is kind. She deserves a gift," Perseus smiled, and Lykos nodded.

"We must go, Perseus. If you linger for too long, your awakened power will draw powerful beings. Especially in that form," Lykos said, as Perseus began to notice a shade of silver aura covering him.

Then, he notice his bone-thin arms and deathly pale skin, before he squealed. Lykos groaned. What was with young people and things they weren't used to?

"W-what happened!"

"That, Lord Perseus, is a sign of your full power awakening. Lady Akhlys also has a form like that. Now, please be silent as I teach you how to reverse it. Before that however, what do you feel?" Lykos asked suddenly, as Perseus reached out with his powers.

"Everyone's so sad… It's so hopeless around here," Perseus said, as Lykos nodded.

"Very well… Do not reach out too far, or we'll –" Lykos said, before a distant roar sounded, and Perseus looked away sheepishly.

"What happened, Perseus?" Lykos pinched the bridge of his nose.

Those two were so similar at times – Even if Akhlys tried her best to suppress it, she did 'slip'.

"I felt a mind, and tried to go in – the door looked open, and he found me," Perseus said.

"We must go, now. We are being hunted," Lykos rose, before touching Perseus in the forehead.

Perseus went back into his normal form. His muscular arms showed, as he regained his tan. Before he could ask, however, Lykos had already departed. Perseus chased him, muttering about 'impatient old men', and when he tried to grab hold of his necklace, he stopped himself. Touching his heart as he ran, he finally spoke.

"Goodbye, Leto."

Lykos, who heard that, couldn't help but break into a proud smile. The boy was learning.

* * *

><p>"From this point on, Perseus, never trust the whispers. When you see movement, you must tell me immediately. And, you must always expect the unexpected from this point on. Arrogance will cost you your life," Lykos said assertively, as Perseus nodded.<p>

He had learned not to trust them ever since they tried to get him to commit suicide. However, it didn't mean it was any easier. As they got deeper into Tartarus, Lykos explained the power behind the whispers. It was unknown who created the dark magic, but what was understood was that it was powered by the misery, and hatred of the inhabitants that were tortured.

Needless to say, Lykos' first suspect was Akhlys. Perseus did try to half-heartedly defend his mother, but only got this reply.

"There is only one who can do something that powerful, and specific. Lady Akhlys, in all respect, is the Goddess of Misery. She will be the only one with the domains and powers to weave such dark magic related to Misery. And Perseus, you misunderstand, Akhlys was – and still is – one of the most cruel, ruthless and feared of Primordials," Lykos retorted.

"However, even for all her flaws, she truly cares about you. I know that at least. Be kind to her, Perseus. Lady Akhlys has had a hard life," Lykos said softly.

"A hard life of being one of the strongest of Primordials?" Perseus laughed.

"No domain comes without a cost, Perseus. Lady Akhlys' domains are no different," Lykos replied, as Persues began to feel guilty.

Just then, someone shouted in the deepening darkness, as Lykos gripped his pommel. The pair was surrounded. Perseus had already drawn his sword, as he looked at the assailants that had already surrounded them.

"They smell like dirt," Perseus said.

"Earthborns. Of course. The servants of Gaia," Lykos muttered.

Just then, the leader of the numerous Earthborn moved forward and looked at the duo. Firstly at the shade, and finally at Perseus. His eyes seemed to narrow as he looked at the boy, before he laughed.

"So this is the son of Akhlys?! The man who Mother commanded us to slay?! This BOY?!"

"Silence, filth," Lykos said emotionlessly, as he drew his sword.

"And you, Lykos. The Wolf of Nyx, and aptly named indeed, seeing how you are simply the dog of Nyx, bowing to her every will!" The lead earthborn said, before Perseus walked forward.

"I see no difference in your relationship with Gaia, Earthborn," Perseus said blankly, before he thrust his sword up the leader's throat.

However, something went wrong. The leader did not dissolve. Instead, he only smiled, and said, "You cannot send me to Tartarus if I am already in it, foolish boy."

"Attack! Show that arrogant son of Akhlys why he should fear the power of Gaia. Perhaps, his mother will learn some humility," The leader said, as 20 Earthborns charged.

Lykos readied his stance, before Akhlys whispered.

'_Do not aid him, Lykos… He must learn the perils of this place, and he must face it alone, unaided.'_

_'__Are you mad, Akhlys, these are no normal Earthborns! They are the strongest of them!'_

_'__You will refer to me as 'Lady', Shade. And I am sure you know, Perseus is no 'normal' immortal.'_

Lykos sighed, before sheathing his sword. The lead Earthborn hissed in amusement, but did not speak. The old shade looked at Perseus, who got the message. This was a test. The only difference from this and the normal ones, was that if Perseus failed, it meant death.

Perseus felt scared for a moment, but quickly clamped down on that, before he charged. He counted himself lucky, the Earthborns charged at him from all sides. Using his sword, he beheaded one, and let out a frustrated growl as the Earthborn reformed. He knew, he could not defeat them in a normal way, he had to -. Perseus gasped, as a club hit him in the chest, and set him flying.

"How weak, for a son of the 'mightiest' of the Primordials."

"Hah, he cannot even use his mother's domains, and he _dares_ call himself the son of Akhlys."

"My mother is-" Perseus started to say, before being cut off.

"Your mother is a half-rate Titan, who fell to a weakling's poison! Lady Gaia has told us all about you, all about how you poisoned your mother. Son of Akhlys, bah! I'd rather worship Zeus than accept that!" An Earthborn said, as Perseus gripped his sword tightly.

"Indeed, and if the son of Akhlys is this weak, I shudder to think when she finds out. Perhaps she will kill him, for pride, if nothing else. Let use kill you, boy. It will be a mercy," the Earthborn behind the leader said, as Perseus seethed in anger.

"You do not understand-"

"No, it is you, boy, who does not understand. Lady Akhlys' name, so feared that every monster in this place will shake in mention of her. Her arrogance will not allow a weakling like you to call yourself 'her son'" The leader hissed, as Perseus gripped his sword tighter, a black aura covering him.

Then, the leader struck, and Perseus, who was distracted, took a full blow to the face. Perseus could still hear speaking, but a voice suddenly entered his mind. The familiar voice of his mother, Akhlys.

'_Focus, Perseus. Do not give in to your anger. Your power has already awakened, and it is waiting on your call. Call to your strength, Perseus. Concentrate, show those scum of Gaia what it means to have humility!'_

Suddenly, a touch of Akhlys' tendril touched Perseus' reserves, and Perseus' power reacted.

"Hah, standing there! Giving up already, Perseus?!" The lead Earthborn said, before swinging his club.

Perseus saw through his movements, and dodged. Channeling his power through Night, Perseus slammed the flat of the blade on the leader's head, disorienting him. As the majority charged at him, Perseus stayed calm, and held his position. Tuning out their taunts, Perseus dug deep, and flared his power. The Earthborns were disorientated, giving time for Perseus to reach deep within himself.

It was then, he found it. The constant pulsing of his deep strength, as if calling its master, Perseus. With a deep breath, Perseus forcefully drew it out, and the whole pit shook, as Perseus nearly stumbled. The strength he was moving with, was heavy, and this was what Lykos feared would happen. Perseus simply had too much power, and without control, he would fall apart under his own strength. Perseus had to end this quickly.

Then, turning to the Earthborn, Perseus, who was sweating, smiled sinisterly. Then, forcefully grabbing a thread of his now raging aura, he channelled it through his black sword which gleamed with dark green aura. Then, he stabbed the sword into the ground, as he directed the aura to the cowering Earthborn, who by know realised, it was too late.

The leader looked at Perseus totally in disbelief. He thought he saw the familiar cold look of Akhlys, one she sported before striking down her enemies. Except – It was Perseus. It was the same look, the emotionless face, and the glowing yellow eyes. As the glowing green aura reached the monster, powerful poison disintegrated his body, and he had only enough time to say one word.

"P-Perseus."

As the rest of the Earthborn faded, Perseus could only gasp, before falling unconscious. He had succumbed to his wounds. Lykos could only look grimly as he quickly grabbed hold of Perseus. That flare of power shook the pit. There was no hope in secrecy now.

* * *

><p>Hades was in the Underworld with Hestia when it happened. It was decades since the son of Akhlys went missing, and Zeus had decreed. Hades was to look for Perseus, as he was the only one who was directly linked to Tartarus. Hades scoffed at that – he knew his brother did not dare brave Tartarus. There was many other entrances other than the underworld, namely the new one in Delos, which was sealed by Demeter.<p>

"I wonder what our brother is planning. I for one, would not want a war with the Primordials. They will crush us. Especially with the Fates suppressing us with domains," Hestia said grimly.

"Zeus has always been power-hungry, especially when he led us to victory against the Titans. Not like Father… Hmph!" Hades said bitterly, as Hestia turned away.

Then, a flare of power shook the underworld. Hades noticed that it was uncontrolled, and wild. However, one fact remained and it was the fact that it was massive. Hades looked at Hestia, who nodded and instantly understood. It wasn't long before he drew his conclusions. Looking at the some of the older, cowering souls, who recognized the aura.

"The son of Akhlys. There is no doubt. Akhlys would not have flared her power like that," Hades muttered.

"He is powerful. And this sour smell… Poison," Hestia murmured, uneasy.

"Pure-blooded indeed. I will not tell Zeus," Hades said, as Hestia looked in shock.

"Why, brother?"

"Because I have not been given a reason to," Hades said, before looking at Hestia.

Hestia sighed, "To keep the peace, I cannot tell Zeus."

"You must not tell the Twins, Sister. I know he is very dear to them, but you must not tell them of his whereabouts. They are young and will act rashly, and I have no doubt that Zeus is waiting for that. Though, I must admit they show a lot of promise," Hades said with a trace of amusement, remembering their antics of constantly disappearing at meetings.

"I know that, Hades," Hestia sighed.

Hades nodded in approval. Though he had to wonder how the son of Akhlys was like.

* * *

><p>"Wake, Perseus."<p>

Perseus moved, but his muscles and body felt extremely rigid. Just then, Lykos sighed, before placing two fingers into Perseus' stomach. Perseus gasped as he suddenly felt more… Balanced.

"I rearranged your power, Perseus. Do not pull that stunt again, we cannot linger. Your power shook Tartarus itself," Lykos explained, as Perseus gaped.

"But I'm only a godling!" Perseus protested, as Lykos snorted.

"You are the son of Lady Akhlys, one of the First-born of Chaos, Perseus. Figure it out."

Lykos did not wait for Perseus as he roughly took Perseus with him. Perseus huffed in pain, then coughed in confusion.

"Wait… I should be healed by now, so why-"

"This is a place of punishment for _immortals_, Perseus. There is no normal way of being healed here," Lykos huffed, impatient.

Lykos sighed. He was usually calm and assertive, but there was no time for that now. Perseus' stunt had rendered him almost helpless and wounded, and with the Pit aware of his presence(As if Akhlys claiming him wasn't enough), it wasn't long until more powerful enemies came. They had to reach Lord Tartarus as soon as possible to begin Perseus' training, and to ensure his safety. At least, if Tartarus was interested.

Following Perseus, Lykos led the demigod to the Phlegethon. Perseus had learned how to use his powers more discreetly, and to use it to his advantage. In fact, the old shade did not have to lead Perseus to the river itself. Perseus did it by himself, when he sensed the river, and it's healing properties. Lykos merely guided Perseus to that conclusion.

Although, after a couple of battles with another group of monsters, Perseus was more fatigued, and wounded than ever. It was here, Lykos began to feel worried for the youth. The air of Tartarus would be corroding and poisoning his body, weakening his mind to the whispers. Yet, the boy remained unflinching and sane. Taking a closer look, Lykos saw an outline of very faint, but visible dark green aura that covered Perseus' wounds.

Akhlys.

Lykos thanked the goddess telepathically, as Perseus began to approach the Phlegethon. Looking at the fire, Perseus hesitated, but something happened. His wounds suddenly reopened, and Perseus kneeled before the river in sheer pain, as he heard Akhlys' voice.

'_Hesitate, and you will die, Perseus.'_

It was then, Perseus knew he was in deep trouble. The poisoned claw that got him was potent, and it was clear that it was now or never. Perseus screamed in pain as he put both hands in the river and drank the bitter liquid. Trying not to gag at the bitterness, he forced it down as he waited for its effects. Instantly, he screamed again as he felt the liquid from the river forcefully _burn_ the poison and his wounds away. Fire crackled as his wounds closed, and the poison was purged.

Then, the healing stopped. The poison was purged, but the wounds he suffered from the Earthborn was still raw. Perseus began to take more, and it started becoming dangerously addictive, despite the burning pain. It was because, despite the pain, Perseus ended up feeling _better_. When Lykos stopped him, Perseus was nearly unconscious from the pain. Then, it all hit him when he stopped.

Simply put, it took hours for Perseus to stop convulsing in sheer pain and suffering, and stand up. Lykos shook his head.

"Enough of that, Lord Perseus. That is another punishment… For over-indulgent immortals. Sooner than later, if I had not stopped you, you would have been consumed by the fire of the River. This is the punishment of the immortals, and the punished," Lykos said darkly.

"Mortals?" Perseus coughed, curious despite the pain he was feeling.

"No sane mortal would dare set foot here," Lykos replied.

Perseus found no argument for that.

"Though, you are learning, Perseus. Faster then I expected. This will benefit you, Perseus. Training under Lord Tartarus is perilous. Far more perilous than what you have been experiencing," Lykos grimaced, as Perseus seemed deep in thought.

"Old wolf… Have you trained under Tartarus? You seem to know an awful lot about him," Perseus asked suddenly.

The only reply he got was Lykos' rigid look. Other than that, Lykos acted like he never heard what Perseus said.

Perseus chose not to press, as they walked. He had to admit that the Phlegethon, although painful, really worked. Perseus felt in his best condition since even before he left Delos. Hearing a sound, Perseus gripped his sword, but Lykos stopped him.

"Only speak when you are spoken to. Nothing else. I will do the talking. Remember Perseus, Tartarus is not like other deities. He is unpredictable and dangerous," Lykos warned, as Perseus nodded.

He remembered his mother saying that Tartarus was a match for her in strength. And seeing how Akhlys brought her son to his knees with little effort, Perseus chose not to argue.

It was then, they stopped walking. It was near pitch black at this point. The whispers, that were plaguing his ears throughout had finally stopped. It felt empty and quiet. Perseus also noticed, the familiar acrid smell that he had been used to in Tartarus was also missing. There was nothing. Just darkness

Just then, Lykos called out, his voice layered with power and conviction.

'_Give us your welcome, Lord Tartarus, Master of the Pit, greatest of the First-Born! We come here to your dwelling, by order of Lady Akhlys!'_

Suddenly, a dark voice laughed softly, and whispered, '_The Wolf of Nyx. And our favourite young immortal, Perseus, son of Akhlys. You still dare to come here, I see. By order of Akhlys… Very well, you may enter.'_

"That whisper…" Perseus said in awe.

"Is Lord Tartarus, and is the very same whispers that disturb the punished," Lykos said, before muttering an incantation.

Instantly, a gate suddenly manifested, and slowly opened. Instantly, Perseus could feel the aura emanating from it, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't afraid. Lykos went in, and motioned Perseus to follow.

"There will be no turning back. The gate will not reopen without the permission of Lord Tartarus. Do you want to turn back? I assure you Akhlys will understand, no matter how stubborn she is," Lykos said seriously.

This was Perseus' last test of character. Perseus looked to be deep in thought, and fearful, but managed to look at Lykos with a determined look.

"Nope," Perseus said nonchalantly, before walking into the gate.

What greeted Perseus, was something that had him gape. A magnificent black palace stood in front of him, as the air hummed. There was no whispers, but humming. A humming of a massive, and huge amount of power. It was no doubt – this was Tartarus' dwelling, and he wasn't shy of showing it. The pressure of the strength made Perseus struggle even to stand.

It was here, he saw Lykos, who was sweating.

"I am not an immortal like you, Perseus. I am a shade," Lykos grimaced in frustration.

"Well, you're the Wolf of Nyx, aren't you?" Perseus shrugged.

"Just go, before you are eventually forced to your knees," Lykos sighed.

The duo continued to struggle, as Perseus felt like there was something watching them the whole length of the way. Reaching out with his power, he could only groan, as his probe was ruthlessly snapped.

'_Patience, Perseus.'_

It got much harder as Lykos couldn't hold it, and was forced to his knees. Perseus knew he couldn't carry the old shade. However, he couldn't really bear to leave the man there to suffer under the pressure.

"I'm sorry, old wolf," Perseus muttered, before wrapping Lykos' arms around his shoulders.

Lykos quietly growled. He was one of Nyx's greatest warriors, and here he was being _dragged_ by a _godling_. He wondered why Tartarus wanted to display his power so badly. He wasn't the type to be that arrogant to try and force them on their knees like that. It was then, Tartarus whispered in his mind.

Perseus was nearly fading, and he did try to blast his power to at least relieve the pressure, but it was only for a few micro-seconds. Panic started to fill him as he felt himself buckling. It was then, an amused whisper reached into his mind.

'_It was no wonder my sister wanted me to train you so badly. Such poor control over your massive powers. Flaring it mindlessly will not release my hold, youngling. I am not afraid of your powers, there is no need to flare it.'_

Perseus growled at the mocking tone, as he unknowingly flared his power again. It was then, his power stopped flaring, as if refusing his commands. He tried it again, but couldn't. Perseus, who was buckling, asked the great deity for help, but was refused.

'_You are the son of Akhlys, no? Yet you cannot let your power submit to you willingly with your strength. Weak, and arrogant immortals do not deserve my aid.'_

It was so close, so close to the gates, but Perseus felt his willpower erode. Desperate, he roused his strength, as he tried to interpret Tartarus' words. Then, it hit him. In his earlier battles, Perseus was extremely forceful with his immortal powers. Taking a deep breath, Perseus concentrated on his blade, Night, which was strapped to his back.

"Just… Calm down… Perseus," Lykos panted.

Following his advice, Perseus drew from the deep pool in his power, and started channel it through the sword, gradually making it denser, to counter Tartarus' strength. The pressure started to relieve, but Perseus felt his energy sap fast. Recognizing the danger, Perseus quickly decreased his effort, but made sure the pressure was at a _bearable _level.

Perseus, who was by this time panting ceaselessly, said, "Just hold on a little longer, old wolf. We're almost there."

Reaching the gate, Perseus quickly pushed open the gate, but realized it was locked by magic. Grimacing, he struggled to hold his consciousness as he probed the door for a weakness, and he found it. Taking another deep breath, Perseus released Lykos from his shoulder, before wrapping the shade with his left arm. With his left arm, Perseus pointed the blade to the small point, before his eyes widened. The small point was _not there_.

'_Lord Tartarus!'_

_'If you cannot even find the flaw of the door, you are not fit to train here. Die outside, weakling.'_

The connection stopped, as Perseus groaned. Perseus, without a plan now, and losing consciousness, decided to blast the door through. It was a mad plan, but _Akhlys_' plan was a mad plan too. Perseus bit his lip, he couldn't give up now. He had so many things that he hadn't done yet. He didn't want to fade.

* * *

><p>Deep in the palace, Tartarus started to sigh in satisfaction as he saw the young immortal finally figuring it out. Though, he had to wonder if the young immortal had enough power after walking through such pressure, or even enough energy at all. He was learning, though. Perhaps, this weakling had some raw strength and spirit after all.<p>

Tartarus smiled. He _hated _to see potential wasted. Perhaps, he would go along with his sister, for now.

* * *

><p>Perseus was barely holding his consciousness. That is, before Lykos intervened.<p>

"Take my strength, Perseus, or we both get destroyed. Tartarus' strength has already started to erode our powers," Lykos breathed heavily.

Perseus bit his lip, before he remembered Akhlys' words.

_Hesitate, and you will die._

Making a decision, Perseus took a chance. Drawing strength from Lykos, Perseus figured, with Night enhancing his powers, it would be just enough. Lykos by this time, was already nearly transparent.

Heaving, Perseus released the powerful blast of power. The door finally gave way, as Perseus entered, exhausted. He swore he heard something say 'satisfactory', but dismissed it as his exhaustion getting the better of him. Suddenly, Perseus felt a presence, before he found himself and Lykos suddenly being warped into a throne room. The throne room was quiet and simple, with black walls, a simple hallway, and a black throne. One of the most defining traits however, was the artwork throughout the black walls, which showed war, violence…. The worst of living beings. Those that needed to be punished.

Suddenly, a deep voice boomed, and a frightening presence engulfed the room.

"Perseus. You have done well to reach here, still standing. Welcome to the heart of Tartarus, my dwelling, Perseus… And my old student, Lykos. We have much to talk about."

**Okay we're done, I hope you enjoyed, yeah? Hope to see you soon. I will be on a relatively short hiatus, as I have exams next week. Have a great day everybody, and stay pinky! Regards from Art =D**

**Rinne's A/N**

** The Feels are High nuff said.**

**Alice in Chains – Rooster(Live 1992 at the Moore)**

**And one last thing**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Questions

Misery's Smile Chapter 7

**From Santa and Rudolph**

**Hey guys, my apologies for the delay, I was held up by some networking exams, haha. However, there is no need to wait any longer, coz my exams are over, and I have a 3 week break =) Without further ado, sit tight, have some popcorn, and I hope you enjoy the new instalment of Misery's Smile! ****J**

Fear. It was the only thing Perseus felt, as he stared at the Lord of the Pit. It was no wonder, that Lykos had titled him as the greatest of the Primordials. Tartarus oozed power, and dominance. A gray aura seemed to surround him as he tilted his head at the sight of Perseus. Dark, abyss-like eyes stared at Perseus, further unnerving the young immortal.

"I sense fear from you, Perseus," Tartarus said, an arrogant and regal tone in his deep voice.

Perseus did not answer. Rather, he could not answer. The Primordial's power seemed to suffocate him before he could speak. Lykos stepped forward, but was stopped by a glare from Tartarus' deep, dark eyes.

"As my student, I expect you to act with precision, Perseus. Understood?" Tartarus continued with an odd tone.

Perseus caught the tone. It was as if Tartarus was trying to give him a hint to something. To act with precision… Perseus flared out his power to screen his surroundings, and he found it. A barrier of power was trapping Perseus. Taking a deep breath, Perseus attempted to blast himself out of the barrier, only to gasp in pain, as his power bounced back and forced him to his knees.

"Did you not hear me, worthless godling? I said, I expect you to act with _precision_! Do you understand?!" Tartarus boomed, as the barrier tightened around Perseus.

Perseus started to panic, as the barrier started to tighten around Perseus. Perseus tried to look at Lykos, but the Shade was unmoving. The godling knew that he was running short of time – his consciousness was fading. It was then, Perseus remembered Nyx's advice.

'_You must be calm as you face Tartarus. Else, he will crush your spirit. Always be aware as you face him, for he is always two steps ahead.'_

Then, it hit him. Lykos trained under Tartarus. No doubt, he went through the same treatment, and told Nyx about it. Calming down, the youth followed Nyx's advice, and screened the barrier, but this time with more urgency. Channelling his power to ease the pressure a little, Perseus looked for vulnerabilities within the barrier.

Perseus was extremely lucky to see it. The vulnerability was heavily layered beneath darkness, and was located near the small of his back – his blind spot. Tartarus had to suppress his chuckle at the sheer luck Perseus had, to unknowingly flare just the right amount of power to locate the flaw in the barrier. Too little, and the power would not penetrate through the layers of darkness. Too much, and the flared power would unwittingly mask the flaw while killing the wielder.

After all, Perseus had the powers of potent poison, and his aura was no different. Tartarus folded his arms as he watched Perseus' yellow eyes start to glow. The noxious air crackled, as potent green energy smashed a hole through the barrier.

"I ask once again, do you understand?" Tartarus asked.

"I t-think so," Perseus answered shakily.

Lykos, who was watching, couldn't help but be relieved as he watched Perseus manage to pass Tartarus' test. It seemed just yesterday, when he first set foot in this throne room, as one of the chosen warriors to serve the Primordials.

Meanwhile, Tartarus continued to study the son of Akhlys. The boy clearly needed to be physically stronger. Even with the minimal control he showed to resist Tartarus' pressure, it should have been easy for a child as powerful as Perseus. Yet, he struggled, and was close to falling unconscious. Though, minimal as it was, Perseus had at least demonstrated some control with his colossal powers, which was a start. Tartarus' dangerous gamble had worked, at least.

The son of Akhlys caught his stare, and quickly looked away with an uncertain expression. Tartarus was quick to catch that movement, and could not help but glare with his dark eyes. It was clear that the young godling held fear for many things. Fear that needed to be eradicated if he was to survive his possible reign as a Primordial lord.

"When do we begin?" Perseus blurted, before his mouth tightened.

"So eager. So confident," Tartarus crooned mockingly, before his eyes darkened.

"Very well, you will start now. Lykos, bring him to the Fields, and we will begin."

"Of course, Lord Tartarus," Lykos bowed, before leading the godling out of the palace.

Lykos sighed, as he escorted the godling outside. He wondered what was in store for Perseus, seeing that he was not a mere shade, or monster, but a primordial godling with endless potential. The old shade did note however, that Tartarus was much harsher to Perseus than he was to Lykos and the other warriors. The pressure that Tartarus brought down told him that much.

Perseus had to suppress a grimace as he tiredly followed Lykos. He had no rest since Phlegethon, and could literally feel his strength slipping, as he limped his way outside. As he stepped foot outside, however, he suddenly felt Tartarus teleporting him away with his powers.

As Perseus came to, he found himself in what looked to be a barren wasteland. The immortal groaned as he saw Tartarus' castle in the distance. The ground seemed to shake as Tartarus spoke in his mind.

'_Find your own way back.'_

Suddenly, total darkness filled Perseus' vision. His exhaustion seemed to intensify as he felt Tartarus' immense pressure again. Only, this time, he was far less capable to handle it.

'_Use your power as a guide, Perseus. Your senses will not be effective, for my castle is already shielded. Do not weep for your exhaustion. There may be a time where you have to face powerful enemies as exhausted as you are now. I expect you to reach the castle before Nyx returns.'_

Perseus balked. Nyx had already left the pit when he left Tartarus' castle (He couldn't sense Nyx's power). He was in complete darkness, and had barely any energy left. Using his powers sapped his energy when he tried to ease the pressure, and it basically meant Perseus could only use his power to find his way back. Perseus sighed as he managed to see what this was. It was cruel, but effective.

Perseus flared his power to find a way, only to gasp as a large amount of energy left him. Perseus groaned – he hadn't even moved past his spot and he had already exhausted half of his remaining strength. Throughout this, Tartarus remained silent.

Perseus was in a hard position. He knew he had to use his power to find a way back, but he couldn't if his energy was sapped, considering how far the castle was. He had to somehow control his powers effectively, while trying to navigate through the pure darkness that seemed to engulf his senses.

Perseus drew his sword as he limited his power usage severely. After all, Night was above all else, a power conduit. A powerful _enhancer_, blessed by Nyx herself. It was risky, but Perseus had to try. Forcing his powers to a trickle, he channelled it through the blade, and flared it. Perseus nearly sighed in relief. It worked, and Perseus could finally see and locate Tartarus' overwhelming aura.

It took all his immense concentration, but Perseus managed to follow the path. Though, he knew he did not have much time, judging from how his muscles were burning under the pressure. Another thing, was the fact that the complete darkness was taking a toll on Perseus. It took all his willpower, and determination to keep his sanity in the darkness that was slowly consuming his mind.

Suddenly, something rustled. Perseus quickly looked up cautiously, as there was no wind in Tartarus. Instinctively raising his sword, Perseus felt a powerful force that slammed against his sword. As he felt the weapon sliding, Perseus saw his chance. Assuming that his enemy was still in front of him, Perseus quickly countered, and swept away his foe's weapon, before following up with a wide slash. Perseus knew he could not make a mistake here, as he was still blinded by Tartarus' darkness.

He followed Tartarus' advice – to follow his instincts. As Perseus slashed, he felt something, and quickly moved forward. A sound of slicing could be heard, and Perseus sighed in relief. Though, he did not falter, as he once again, judged his opponent's position, and angled a stab. Again, it was pure luck, as Perseus almost missed, but felt his blade sliding over his wounded opponent. Reacting quickly, the young godling slashed downward, and felt satisfaction as he felt his blade cut through.

Then, it was silent. Perseus knew he was alone this time, and grimly continued his walk. This time, he was truly on his last legs, as he approached the gates. The fight had taken the last of his energy.

Tartarus was fingering his staff as he watched the boy limp towards his gates. It was an excellent effort, and a good show of awareness from the godling. Perhaps, Perseus was not such a hopeless case that Tartarus led himself to believe. The idea to use his sword as a conduit to flare his beleaguered powers was admittedly impressive. As the Primordial watched the godling finally go past the gates, he finally lifted the darkness that covered Perseus' eyes, before the young immortal finally collapsed. Then, he sent a servant to fetch the godling, and bring him to a proper room to rest.

Tartarus did remember Akhlys' threat to him after all.

_'Should something happen to my son, you will pay the consequences.'_

* * *

><p>The same training continued on for about 3 years. The only thing that really stopped Perseus from falling into madness was sheer stubbornness and willpower, something that he apparently inherited from Akhlys. The constant darkness Perseus had to endure took its toll over time. Worse still, Tartarus started to introduce the whispers into Perseus' training, and it very nearly drove Perseus into insanity.<p>

Though cruel and dangerous, the training paid dividents. Perseus became extremely tough physically and had drastically improved his control over his powers. Lykos was impressed that Perseus managed to survive the brutal training regime, and couldn't help but silently thank Artemis and Akhlys for it. No mind, Primordial or not, could have survived that peril alone, or without an anchor to keep it sane.

Perseus managed to return to the castle standing, this time. Seeing this, Tartarus finally decided that the Perseus did not need such training anymore. The godling had proven himself to be mentally tough, and fit to continue into the next, finer stage of his training. However, Tartarus needed to call in some favors. Standing up, he called upon some of his subjects in Tartarus.

Instantly, two figures manifested in the throne room, where they waited for Perseus. Lykos turned his head to take a look, and was shocked. Standing there, was two powerful titans, Iapetus and Perses, who bowed before Tartarus. Of course. Any one dwelling in Tartarus are directly under the Primordial's rule, save for Nyx, Akhlys and the other Primordials.

"Is it time, my lord?" Iapetus asked.

"Yes it is. He should be coming soon," Tartarus rumbled, as Lykos understood.

"My lord, what is the meaning of this! Perseus is not ready to face those two!" Lykos exclaimed, as Tartarus remained unmoving.

"Silence, Lykos. Do not question me," Tartarus hissed menacingly.

"However –"

"I hope you do not make me repeat myself again, lowly shade. _Be silent_," Tartarus whispered dangerously.

Lykos sighed, and conceded. Tartarus' wrath was something he had no wish to endure. All he could do now was wait, and hope Perseus survived this.

"Calm yourself, Shade. If Perseus has indeed progressed in his training, he will not die," Tartarus said, earning a raised eyebrow from Lykos.

As if on cue, the door opened, and Perseus went through. Sure enough, he had already drew his sword and blocked a sudden strike from Iapetus' spear. Perseus, as winded as he was, knew he could not let his guard down before Tartarus. Knowing that Perses was following up behind him, Perseus quickly used his strength to shrug off Iapetus, before dodging under a powerful red blast that seemed to consume the air as it passed.

Seeing the danger, Perseus quickly dodged under, aware that Perses' aura would corrode anything in its path – or near it. Cursing, Perseus quickly formed a barrier, but could already feel Perses' power corroding into his skin. Flaring his power, Perseus had removed it, but in doing so, he had wasted precious energy and power.

It was then, Iapetus struck with his spear, thrusting towards Perseus' unprotected back. Perseus anticipated it though, and blocked it, but had to quickly jump to dodge Perses' follow-up.

Perseus knew that he needed a plan, or he would be overwhelmed by the two Titans. As he went into the defensive against the two Titans, he formed a risky, but bold plan, where he would use his powers of poison to disable the Titans one-by-one, then finish them off. It was risky, as he was already running low on energy, but he was confident in the fact that it would disable them. After all, his poison did effectively kill Leto.

He didn't have much time. Perseus was on the defensive, and it was taking it's toll on the young Primordial. He needed to finish the fight quickly. As Iapetus made a rare mistake and left himself open, Perseus quickly counterattacked and made a small cut on Iapetus layered with potent poison, before he parried Perses' strike just in time. With Iapetus down, Perseus could effectively turn his full attention on Perses, who remained silent throughout.

This was the hard part. Without Iapetus to unknowingly cover him from Perses' corrosive blasts, it meant that Perseus had to be more careful. Worse still, Perseus began to feel fatigued, and he knew he had to finish this duel quickly. Suddenly, Perses slashed with incredible speed, and Perseus could only gasp as he struggled to parry the powerful blow. Perses' onslaught did not stop there, and he quickly gained the upper-hand over Perseus' fading defence.

Perseus had the advantage of the length of his blade though, and kept a distance to limit Perses' attacks with his shorter sword. However, as Perseus backed off more, the Titan saw his chance to lead Perseus into a trap. Tartarus began to feel displeased that Perseus had not heeded his surroundings.

Suddenly, Perseus felt his back to the wall, and knew he was in trouble.

"You were complacent, Son of Akhlys," Perses whispered, before he attempted to forcefully break Perseus' defence.

Perseus saw the danger. Instinctively, he commanded his power to alter Perses' blow towards the side, allowing the youth to get out of the corner quickly. Jumping forward, Perseus managed to get himself out of the corner, before being forced to concoct a barrier to block a powerful red blast that was aimed towards his heart. His power was utterly exhausted trying to block the attack. Perseus gritted his teeth. He underestimated them, and allowed himself to fall into a trap. Though Iapetus was effectively down, Perses was proving to be extremely tough.

Suddenly, Perseus buckled as a spear thrust into him from behind. Gasping, he turned his head, before looking at the Titan he thought was defeated.

"You underestimated us," Iapetus said simply, before forcefully extracting his spear.

"Enough," Tartarus boomed, before waving a hand to fix the destruction in his throne room.

Tartarus could only look with disapproval at his young student. The boy had started out well, but made extremely crucial mistakes against Iapetus, and the fact that he had underestimated Perses' strength.

"W-What," Perseus gasped, as Tartarus walked towards him.

"After all this training, this is what you show me, Perseus? I expected more," Tartarus spat, as his dark power swirled around Perseus.

"It is now completely apparent that you have inherited Akhlys' arrogance. I expect you to learn from this experience. You underestimate your opponents, and overestimate your beleaguered strength. Such feeble poison will never harm strong immortals, Perseus. I had thought you would have seen that much."

Perseus looked down and bit his lip, while Lykos moved to tend to his wounds.

"Stop, Lykos. Let his wounds scar, and be a reminder of what would happen if he does the same mistakes. You are merely a son of Akhlys, not my father, Chaos. You have no right to have such hubris," Tartarus continued ruthlessly, as Perseus continued to grimace.

He couldn't be more relieved, however, when his powers started to slowly recover and heal the wounds that was inflicted. Not that it alleviated any of the pain though. Perseus could only suspect that this was Tartarus' doing.

"Others will not be so merciful, Perseus. I expect to see you, healed or not, when Lady Nyx returns," Perses sheathed his sword, before leaving the place.

Iapetus regarded Perseus, before finally saying, "It was a good fight."

"From now on, Perses will lead your training, along with Iapetus and Lykos. I fully expect you to obey their every command. You have made significant progress with the control of your powers and physical strength, but it is clear that you must improve," Tartarus said coldly.

Perseus sighed, but he smiled inwardly.

'_Soon, Artemis, soon…'_

* * *

><p>The following years progressed quickly, as the three men trained Perseus, under Tartarus' watch. Perses and Iapetus were strict and extreme in their training methods, but were fair. Together, they taught Perseus the finer arts of battle, and led him to have a much deeper understanding of his power. Tartarus' early and brutal methods was crucial, as it allowed Perseus to keep up with the Titans' equally strenuous training regimes, and it allowed them to guide Perseus into perfecting his control over his powers easily. Perses noted that had it not been for Tartarus' brutal methods and effectiveness, it would take at least more than a decade to teach Perseus to control his already massive powers.<p>

With Lykos though, Perseus faced different challenges. Instead of training his combat capability, Lykos taught him philosophy and the ways of the world. If there was one question that Lykos had kept asking Perseus, it was what he truly believed in.

Perseus, for all his experiences, did not have an honest answer to that. He could rattle on about 'true love', and other things that Leto had taught him, but he always felt hollow as he tried to answer Lykos. He was left pondering, as Lykos allowed him to ponder over the question. As Perseus relived his journey, and studied the art that decorated the castle, Perseus could only ask himself.

'_Was all this fated?'_

He did not receive an answer. However, as he walked through the castle, he couldn't help but remember Akhlys' words.

'_You were never fated to be born.'_

He couldn't help but laugh in dark amusement at that sentence, but his heart fully believed it somehow… Perseus couldn't help but feel that there was something in those words that his heart chose to keep very close to. It was then, he remembered something Artemis had said.

'_I wish we were free from Fate. I don't want to die knowing that it was all Fate that led me there.'_

Perseus' heart clenched. He wanted that. Deep down, Perseus realized that he wanted freedom. Freedom from fate, and everything influencing him. Perseus wanted to be free to make his own decisions, to make his own path. It was then, he realized it, and finally told Lykos.

"I believe in my freedom and future. For no one controls them," Perseus proclaimed, as Lykos raised an eyebrow.

Perseus did not waver at Lykos' questioning look.

"You are foolish to believe that you can question Fate, no, not Fate… Rather, _Destiny_. But you have passed my test nonetheless," Lykos shook his head, as Perseus looked up.

"It wasn't a belief, old wolf. It was a _promise_," Perseus said, his voice layered with power.

"Such arrogance and conviction… You are truly your mother's son," Lykos smiled, as a look of sadness briefly crossed his face.

Perseus caught it, however, and wondered what Fate could have done to the old wolf to make him look so haunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Timeskip…<strong>

Perseus had to duck before he brought up Night to deflect a spear thrust. Perseus knew that this was his last sparring session with the Titans – only this time they weren't holding back. Perses' eyes became red as he shot a red, corrosive beam towards his student, who jumped and returned the favor with an equally corrosive flare of sickly green energy.

Unlike before, Perseus was well-rested and not hindered by fatigue. He quickly overpowered Perses' flare of power before following up with a powerful thrust with his sword. Perseus was forced to retreat however, when he saw Iapetus' spear thrown into his direction.

"Have you already forgotten our lessons, Perseus?" Perses mocked.

Perseus gritted his teeth, as he forced himself not to react to Perses' mocking tone. It had cost Perseus on many occasions. Then, Perseus saw it. Iapetus had made a mistake by waiting a little too far away from Perses. Perseus knew he had to act on this to isolate Iapetus. Else, he would be hard-pressed trying to outlast two Titans, and with his power already partly suppressed by Tartarus as a training measure, it would be extremely difficult to defeat them.

Perseus understood that he was taking a big risk, and knew that he could not afford to underestimate Perses' strength here. Shoving his sword into the ground, Perseus erected an extremely powerful barrier to temporarily hold off Perses, as he moved to isolate Iapetus, who saw through the plan and quickly assaulted him with fast, quick strikes.

Iapetus, with all his experience, knew the danger, and put Perseus on the defensive to buy time for Perses to break through. He had to admit to himself, though, that the boy had learned some tricks. Fooling Perseus with a feint, Iapetus quickly tried to follow up with the butt of his spear, only for Perseus to catch it with his bare hands. The titan cursed, as he recognized his mistake for being predictable.

He should have known that Perseus would have studied his signature methods and techniques through their previous sparring sessions. In an effort to free himself, Iapetus tried to burn Perseus' hand by channelling his power through the spear, but was quickly overwhelmed by the young Primordial who quickly reversed the situation and with his massive power, shattered the spear.

Perses was gritting his teeth, as he finally came close into breaking the barrier. The boy had invested a massive amount of power into the barrier, and it was taking a lot of time to break it. The black sword acting as a conduit to strengthen the barrier did not help matters. Iapetus was effectively trapped.

Iapetus, without his weapon, and with his arms grabbed by Perseus, knew he was in deep trouble. Perseus took a deep breath, as he delicately controlled the Death Mist to cloud Iapetus' eyes and effectively blind the Elder Titan. This time, Iapetus was blinded, weakened and weaponless. With a wave of a hand, Perseus rendered Iapetus unconscious with the power of the Death Mist.

Turning back, he saw an angered Perses, whose power was already corroding the barrier. His yellow eyes glowed as he regarded the Titan, while his power flared to counter Perses' corrosive powers. Perseus knew that he had to end the battle quickly this time. He had exhausted a massive amount of energy erecting the barrier and fighting Iapetus. He had time, as Perses constantly tried to force through the barrier, to no avail. Perseus saw his frustration, and was ready to take advantage. After all, Perses did teach him to do so. As Perses got more frustrated breaking down the barrier, Perseus saw it – The amount of vulnerabilities in Perses' aura that the young immortal could pierce through.

_'Act with precision, Perseus.'_

It was a one-in-a-million chance though, as Perses' power was extremely unpredictable. Perseus, however, was confident he could do it this time, as green tendrils of power surrounded him. Gripping Night, Perseus deliberately weakened the barrier, surprising Perses who gave a smirk. However, in Perses' haste to finally assault Perseus, the Titan failed to cover his vulnerabilities, and left himself open.

Perseus pounced, as he could not believe just what transpired. The Titan of Destruction, leaving so many openings. As his yellow eyes gleamed, Perseus quickly took advantage and successfully pierced through the red cloud of corrosive aura that surrounded Perses, stunning the Titan momentarily. In those moments, Perseus managed to finally thrust his sword through the Titan, ending the duel.

A slow clap sounded, as the robed figure of Tartarus walked across the room. The great Primordial seemed to siphon off dark energy to the two Titans, who looked to convulse wildly on the black floor. Perseus started to speak, only to be silenced by the wave of the hand.

"Peace, Perseus. They are merely healing."

Sure enough, the heaving Titans, stopped convulsing, and slowly rose. Iapetus looked frustrated, but Perseus saw the brief glimpse of pride in the Elder Titan's eye, as he looked at his student. Perses merely grunted, but regarded Perseus with an approving look. After all, it was the first time, that Perseus managed to defeat the Titan of Destruction without outright overwhelming him directly with his powers, something that would never work when he fought together with Iapetus.

Lykos reappeared alongside them, and flashed a rare smile to Perseus. Tartarus, though, remained unmoving, as he observed the scene. Suddenly, his dark eyes flashed as he called.

"Damasen!"

Perseus was stunned. He had never seen Tartarus' eyes with such anger and coldness. The power Tartarus emitted seemed to darken the room, as a large figure manifested, and knelt before Tartarus. The newcomer was extremely large, and Perseus could literally smell the Earth that he was formed from. Looking at his three mentors, Perseus could tell that they too were puzzled about the newcomer.

"Father," Damasen answered carefully, surprising Perseus.

"Did I ask you to speak, Giant?" Tartarus spoke coldly.

"Giant?" Perseus blurted, earning a cold, dark stare from Tartarus.

"I told you a long time ago, Perseus. Speak when you are spoken to. Yet, you continue to disobey me."

Perseus gulped, as Tartarus' dark power swirled around the room dangerously. Perses stepped forward, and put a hand on Perseus' shoulder, as he stared at Tartarus. The Primordial lord seemed to calm down, before he spoke.

"However, if I must answer your question, Giants, are _failures_ and _weaklings _who do not deserve to call me 'Father'," Tartarus whispered dangerously, with a tone full of anger and disappointment.

Perseus shrunk back. The stare he received from Tartarus was something that he would never forget for a long time. Perses faced his student, and gave him a silent warning. The Titan was barely able to telepathically calm down his master, who was ready to strike down Perseus for his rudeness.

Lykos drew his sword silently, as he observed the situation. Tartarus was clearly deep in anger, and was unpredictable.

"Stay your sword, Wolf. I do not wish to destroy anyone. Yet," Tartarus said, as he regarded the Giant.

"Titans. Your purpose here is over. Damasen will escort you accordingly. I _expect_ no dissent."

"Understood, Lord Tartarus," Both Titans bowed, before turning to Perseus.

"It was a good fight," Iapetus said, with a proud tone in his voice.

"Ruthless, and strong indeed… Perseus," Perses said with a toneless voice, before the Titans turned to follow Damasen.

Perseus looked blankly, before realizing that this was the first time Perses had referred to him by name, instead of 'Son of Akhlys', or 'Godling'.

Lykos was worried. Though the Giant had already left, the ominous atmosphere was not lifted. Tartarus' back was faced towards the duo, and the dark energy that swirled around the Primordial seemed greater than ever.

"You have been here for two decades already, Perseus," Tartarus started in a dark tone, as Lykos gripped the pommel of his sword.

"I have watched you, a foolish boy, grow into a powerful immortal. At least, that is what Lykos tells me. Prove it, Perseus," Tartarus whispered, as he drew a sword that looked to be made out of darkness.

"Lord Tartarus!" Lykos shouted in horror.

"I have been patient with your defiance, Lykos," Tartarus continued to whisper.

"You are but a lowly, insignificant Shade… You have no right, nor the power to disrespect or defy I, Lord Tartarus... Wolf of Nyx or not, I am still the mightiest of Primordials."

"You would do well not to underestimate me, Lord Tartarus," Lykos growled, as the room pulsed with his power.

Tartarus raised his sword.

"I am not underestimating you, Lykos. I am merely showing the difference in our power," Tartarus said, before slamming his sword down.

Suddenly, the room filled with darkness and pressure, and Perseus could not help but fear for Lykos. The Shade's aura managed to frustrate Tartarus for a moment, before it was finally engulfed by Tartarus' dark aura. Perseus was about to jump in to save his friend, but couldn't find him as the darkness lifted. Lykos was missing.

"Will you save him, Perseus?" Tartarus said in a mocking tone.

Perseus was stunned, but quickly drew his black sword.

"I know what it is you saw in the Acheron, Perseus. Will you prove to me that you will fulfill your promises, right here and now? Lykos, after all, will be consumed… Unless you defeat me," Tartarus continued, as his robe seemed to flutter in the darkness.

"Time is running short, Perseus."

That did it. Before he knew it, Perseus found himself leaping towards Tartarus, before bringing down his blade. His yellow eyes gleamed with power as his blade crashed upon the great Primordial, who blocked it with little effort. The room shook, as both powers fought to match each other. With his experience though, Tartarus quickly had the upper hand, and pushed away Perseus with a small pulse of his power, before he went on the counter-attack.

Perseus gripped his sword tightly as he struggled to hold down his fear – There was nothing scarier than seeing Tartarus charging, with darkness billowing around him, and the deadly point of the sword aimed towards your neck. He barely managed to raise his blade to parry the strike as he stumbled.

Tartarus saw this immediately, and took advantage by striking a massive flurry of quick attacks, one of which sliced Perseus across the abdomen. Perseus gasped, but raised his blade just in time to intercept a beheading strike from the great Primordial.

Acting on instinct, Perseus counterattacked. Tartarus was momentarily taken aback by Perseus' ferocious counterattack, and was made to pay for his lapse in concentration as Perseus viciously slashed across his face, tattering the hood.

Tartarus was livid, and it showed on his dark eyes. The Primordial decided enough was enough, as he raised his hand. The great Primordial then released a massive amount of power, that pressed down upon Perseus, who started to struggle under it.

Perseus though, had known this was already going to happen in the battle. With careful silence, he commanded the Mist to mask the poison filling the air in the throne room. As he was forced to the floor, he felt the pressure weakening, which meant Tartarus had not noticed it yet. Perfect.

Acting quickly, Perseus focused the power around the poison, and he finally felt the pressure disappear. Tartarus growled. The lord of the pit looked at his young student, and could not help but narrow his eyes. The Death Mist within the child was incredibly powerful, such that even he, did not notice the large amount of poison that dulled his senses and potency.

Perseus saw his chance, and attacked. Tartarus was still disorientated, and visibly slower than before. The primordial barely had time to counter, as his young student ruthlessly increased the pace of his strikes. Growing in anger, Tartarus stepped forward and caught the boy's hand.

"_Enough_," Tartarus growled, before throwing Perseus with a powerful pulse of darkness.

Perseus gasped, as the darkness seemed to engulf him. Images of his failures plagued his mind as he struffled to stand up. Something started to whisper in his mind, reminding the boy of every broken promise, and his failures. The young godling sighed when he moved to clutch a non-existent thing on his neck, before he swept his hand away.

'_Misery's Smile…'_

_'I will be waiting…'_

Failure was not an option this time, and he knew it. The Acheron had already guided him to the right path, and he refused to stray from it. His eyes glowing in anger at Tartarus' games, Perseus exploded. With a focused pulse of power, Perseus dispersed the darkness, just in time to see Tartarus' black sword striking down at him. As he dodged, he suddenly spotted something at the corner of his eye.

The pit leading to the Void, the realm of Chaos. Tartarus had once told him, anyone not permitted would immediately dissolve into oblivion as they fell into the Void. Perseus looked to take advantage of this, as parried another dangerous strike from Tartarus.

The youth knew that he had to finish this duel quickly, as he was tiring. Tartarus had seemingly unlimited strength, as he continued pummeling the young boy. Perseus had also observed, as time passed, Tartarus' strikes grew more powerful and precise.

However, what Perseus had bet on was succeeding. Tartarus, with all his experience, had made the mistake of being moved across by the young godling, who was purposefully retreating. Suddenly, as Tartarus moved to strike, Perseus dodged and flared a large amount of power, sending a slightly surprised Tartarus a few metres back.

Perseus knew that this was the move that decided the duel and it had to be. The youth had barely any strength left, and the wound on his abdomen was starting to take a toll on him.

However, this further angered the Primordial, who mistook Perseus' action for rashness and arrogance.

"_You have not learned!_" Tartarus boomed, as darkness engulfed the robed Primordial.

The lord's dark eyes became darker, as he grew larger in size. Perseus could only look in awe, and fear, as the Primordial grew into his full size, and the darkness dissipated.

Tartarus radiated _power_ and _dominance_. It was no wonder, that the Primordial was known by some to be the greatest of Chaos' children. His presence seemed to suck in everything near, and his strength was overwhelmingly powerful. He seemed to radiate darkness as he stood, as his hood came off, and showed his face. Or rather, it showed an inward spiral of darkness.

It occurred to Perseus, that Tartarus had been holding back his power for the length of the duel. If the Primordial had used his full strength, Perseus would have probably been destroyed. However, Perseus had to somehow hold the Primordial there to secure his victory, or rather, survival.

Perseus somehow regained his composure as he recognized his purpose. Heaving a deep breath, Perseus focused on the Primordial power deep within him. Using Lykos' teachings, he relaxed his mind with deep, subtle breathing, before he opened his fiery yellow eyes.

'_Akhlys?' _ Tartarus thought suddenly, before shaking his head quickly.

Tartarus could not help but be slightly taken aback by Perseus' sudden show of power. It nearly made the Primordial huff – The boy was finally awakening his Primordial strength, and it was massive. He couldn't help but start to understand why Akhlys was so intent on him training the youth.

Suddenly, the air around Perseus exploded, as his power pulsed. Suddenly, Tartarus felt darkness across his vision, and his eyes widened as he looked behind him, only to find the pit.

"Lord Tartarus…" Perseus started to say, as Tartarus cursed.

The Primordial couldn't believe his mistake of letting Perseus move him around so subtly around the battlefield. The boy had purposefully flared his power such that it temporarily masked the pit behind him. Tartarus was finally vulnerable, and it would only take one push to destroy him.

"One push, Lord Tartarus, and you will be dissolved by Lord Chaos himself," Perseus said bluntly, as Tartarus scoffed.

"Don't be too arrogant, Godling. You do not have the strength to push me, after overexerting yourself as you just did. However, I am in a dangerous position… Very well, I give the victory to you. A stalemate, if nothing else," Tartarus said with mild amusement, as he pointed a black talon toward his student.

"You are a Primordial, Perseus… We will see what Ananke decrees," Tartarus said with a dark tone, before he shrunk back into his usual form, and waved a hand to return an unconscious Lykos.

"I will send you to Akhlys now… Remind her, Perseus. You are a Primordial lord." Tartarus declared silently, before the world warped.

* * *

><p>"Wake, Perseus."<p>

Perseus heard the familiar deep voice as he stirred, and he found the shade sitting by his bed, while Akhlys and Nyx observed them. Akhlys looked to be shaking, while Nyx looked like she had some sleepless nights.

It wasn't long, before Akhlys stepped forward shakily and said, "Don't do that again, Perseus. Don't anger Tartarus in that way again.. I thought you had died. I thought you ha-"

Apparently, Tartarus' outburst of power had darkened the whole pit. Monsters and immortals were consumed in the darkness as it happened. Naturally, both Primordial goddesses were extremely worried. Akhlys herself was tempted to go down to find out what happened there. Moments later though, Perseus suddenly appeared.

"I'm tired, mother. Besides, Lord Tartarus sla-" Perseus was about to say, before he realised that he wasn't wounded.

In fact, he did not feel fatigued at all. Rather, he felt powerful, more _alive_ since Tartarus had declared him a Primordial. It was as if a dam had opened, and Perseus could literally feel power raging in him.

"So, you have awakened your Primordial strength… Did my brother say something, Perseus?" Akhlys asked, her voice calm this time.

"He said to tell you I am a Primordial lord," Perseus said, relaying Tartarus' message to the sisters.

Nyx sported a proud look, while Akhlys looked triumphant.

"As expected of my son," Akhlys said, before she continued.

"Tartarus has declared you a Primordial lord, and one of the masters of the pit… You have been granted great power, Perseus, and great recognition. Don't waste it," Akhlys finished, before Nyx stepped forward.

"I understand you want to be reunited with someone, eh Perseus?" Nyx winked, as Perseus gave a pale blush.

"Umm… I'd like to rest first… How are you, old wolf?" Perseus wondered what Lykos had to say about all of this.

The old shade merely grunted, "I've been better. Go find Artemis. You've been mooning over her the whole trip anyway. We'll meet again, Lord Perseus."

Following that, the warrior winked, as Perseus tried to figure out what he meant by that.

"Huh, I'm going now?" Perseus asked, baffled by the sudden goodbyes.

Akhlys shook her head and merely said, "Well, I assume that Tartarus has taught you how to mask your aura with the Mist?"

"Umm…"

"We'll meet again, Perseus. Don't worry – we have our ways to keep you in check."

Suddenly, the world warped again.

* * *

><p>Perseus didn't know how long he was asleep – all the young immortal knew was the fact that he wasn't in Tartarus, and using what he learned, he quickly masked his presence with the Mist. He had to admit, Chaos' plane wasn't so bad. There was no deceitful whispers, nor the rancid smell of death and torture. He could smell flowers, leaves, and the air felt <em>safe<em>.

Getting up, he walked through the field, as he kept himself invisible. It was then, he felt it.

Artemis' aura.

Remembering his promise, he wasted no time in levitating himself, and floating amongst the mist to follow the huntress' aura. As he floated through the cold, night air, he could only wonder how much time had passed in the world, and how Artemis was going to react to seeing him again.

The night seemed to darken as Perseus used the mists to carry him to his destination. Squinting his eyes at the moonlight, Perseus smiled as he felt Artemis' aura becoming stronger. His hand clenched as he looked forward to finally fulfilling his promise.

Then, he saw a chariot. A moving chariot that seemed to emit powerful light, that illuminated the darkness Nyx had bestowed upon the world. Familiar red hair could be seen, and Perseus broke into a bright smile. His yellow eyes gleamed in anticipation as he floated up to the chariot. Pulling himself up, he was ready to greet the huntress, before he froze.

What he saw left him in utter shock. His chest tightened as he observed the scene of Artemis leaning on another man, with their hands interlocking. His black hair seemed to billow in the wind, and he had a brilliant smile plastered on his face. He was pulling her closer, so close, Perseus could barely see her face hidden under his arms.

"I love you, Orion…"

Perseus gasped as he listened to Artemis' muffled whisper. The couple stiffened, and Artemis' silver eyes widened as she recognized the visitor.

"W-What is.. What…" Perseus spluttered, but couldn't find the words.

He took some time to gather himself as he finally asked as calmly as he could, "What is happening here..?"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter =P Shit's about to go down, and it's gonna be real bad xD!**

**From the both of us...**

**A Merry Christmas and have a happy new year fellas! We hope you're having a great holiday =P La la la ~~**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
